


Perfect Little Lies

by casliyn



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Pretty Little Liars, Scream Queens (TV 2015), The Clique Series - Lisi Harrison
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Fanfiction, Multi, Murder Mystery, Popularity, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 16:50:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5750818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're better than you, but they struggle too.<br/>In the posh city of Beverly Hills lies some of the richest teens in the state and where money lurks so does trouble.<br/>Jennifer/Natalie/Leven/Jena are all the prettiest girls of Southern California, and the prettiest people all do the ugliest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Princess, A Liar, A Model, And A Girl Whose Unprotected

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

Disneyland Parks; Cinderella's castle

November 30th, 2013

6:30pm

"1....2....3....smile!" Josh Hutcherson snaps a photo of his girlfriend, Jennifer Lawrence with Cinderella. He snaps about 5 photos on the phone knowing how well she likes at least 4 copies of every photo for every single social media site.

"Thank you so much!" she thanks Cinderella and hugs her, she twirls in her baby blue skirt and runs over to her boyfriend's arms, "Are you enjoying your date so far?" he rocks her body back and forth. She leans in and presses her lips against his, "No doubt.".

She smiles at him and they hold hands, they had been in a relationship ever since the school fair when he kissed her in the Ferris Wheel, but she didn't know exactly what happened after they went different ways going home.

"Josh, Jennifer, your dinner is ready in the castle now." The smiling tuxedo man directs them to the inside of the castle. Jennifer squeezes her boyfriends hand and tugs him, "Oh I'm so excited!". The two walk to the elevator and exchange a few hugs and squeezes along the way.

Once they reach the top floor Jennifer's nostrils are filled with the smell of deliciously prepared food that smells a lot like her personal favorites grilled chicken pasta, garlic tossed salad, and garlic knots. The elevator doors swung open and she was met by a long glass dining table stocked with food from chicken to pizza and desserts from cupcakes to a big cake shaped like Cinderella.

"So do you like it?" Josh asks biting his bottom lip, "Like it?! I love it!" she pulls him into her body and squeezes him tightly. Never in Jennifer's entire 16 years, has she ever meet somebody that treated her like a real princess, (except for her parents).

Josh tilted her head up and pressed his soft,spongy lips into Jennifer's and they automatically melted together. "I love you." Josh simply states, that was it!, that was the first time Josh actually said it, he actually loves me! Jennifer thought in her head.

"Let's go eat Joshy." She says pulling him into the spacious blue room. They walk over to the table hand in hand and he pulls out her chair, and she happily takes a seat.

They begin to dig in the delicious meal, exchanging a few smirks and smiles and foot kicks here and there. "Josh I can't eat anymore." Jennifer smiles at her grinning boyfriend, "I might explode.".

"I have something for you." Josh fishes something out of his pockets, he takes out a black velvet box, " Jennifer, you have made me the happiest I've ever been in the last year or so, and words can't even describe how much I'm in love with you.". Jennifer smiles with tears in her eyes, "Aw Joshy.".

He puts the box on the table and slides it over, "I understand that your promise is to wait until your married to do the deed, but I'm the person I want to take your virginity, I'll treat you right and you know it, so I'm giving you this." He skids the box into Jennifer's hands.

She takes the box and pops it open, it's a diamond crown ring that glistens under the lights with rainbow colored diamonds.

"Josh, this is beautiful" she breathes out, "But what is it?". He grabs her hands, "It's my promise ring to you, we've talked about us having sex before but if you ever feel like your ready, I'll know you are by taking off this ring." Jennifer rubs Josh's face.

"It's beautiful. But I'm not wearing this." she deadpans. Josh's body tenses up and he turns his head to view the grand window giving the room a clear view of Disneyland, "What do you mean not wearing it." he asks with deep sadness.

Jennifer rubs her boyfriend's face, "Because i'm ready." her eyes sparkle while looking at him. He looks up with his signature crooked smile the alpha fell in love with, "You're serious about this?". Jennifer tosses her blonde curled ponytail to the side, "Dead." she gives him a sultry smile she's been working.

"You won't regret this baby, I promise." he leans in places a kiss on her red stained lips. "I love you Josh." Jennifer whispers on his lips, "I love you too.".

-

"Jesus Jen, you're beautiful." Josh breathed out. Jennifer had just taken off her skirt, and she was left in nothing but her Victoria Secret underwear. "Are you ready?" Josh asks Jennifer for her clarification, she bites her bottom lip, "Yes.".

Josh's lips graze over her neck and presses a kiss right on the flesh of her breast causing Jennifer to moan and throw her head back in pleasure. He climbs back up to her lips and kisses her with passion, their mouths fit perfectly together and she wraps her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

She feels him slide down her underwear and her breathing hitches, the cold breeze hits her flesh full on causing her to arch her back against the bed.

She feels his fingers plummet into her sex and winces with pain, "Baby are you okay?" Josh stops pumping his finger to ensure safety.

Jennifer breathes out, "I'm fine, just please keep going.". Josh looks at her with a worried look, "I can't do this Jen." He releases his finger from her folds and sits up in the bed.

"What's wrong Josh?" I sit up in bed. He shakes his head and looks at me, "I just wanted everything to be perfect for you Jen.".

She smiled at her naked boyfriend, but when she looked down, she saw his fully erect penis making a showcase.

Jennifer had seen porn well enough to understand giving a blowjob, the act was very, very adult, but this is an adult act.

Jennifer leans into Josh and presses a kiss on his lips, "I think it's time I repay you back." She whispers seductively.

Josh smiles, "I think that's a great idea Jen.". He leans back and he lays on the bed looking up at me.

I take his thick,long member in my hand and begin to jerk him off. His breathing hitches, "Fuck babe, that feels so good.".

She smiles feeling proud of herself, she drops her lips to the head of his penis and gives it a small kiss. His breathing hitches some more and she decides to thrust him whole and long into her mouth.

Josh is amazed at how Jen makes him feel so amazing, and strong every time he's with her, she's a keeper he thought.

The Rambin House; Leven's Bedroom

November 30th, 2013

6:45pm

Leven Rambin paced around her medium spaced bedroom for most likely the 20 millionth time, each time she turned in front of her desk, she hoped that the ugly sin she committed would suddenly fade away.

She takes a seat at her desk and buries her face in her hands, she had committed the worst crime and violated the entire girl code. She slept with her best friend's boyfriend. Plus it wasn't like she just slept with him, she actually lost her virginity to him, him being Josh Hutcherson.

It felt like a one-night stand that you regretted as soon as you woke up, but that wasn't the case, she didn't regret it, she actually loved it but guilt had taken over and here she is several months later guiltiest as charge. 

It happened the day of the carnival at school. After Leven drank the Strawberry Lemonade Margot and Claudia had made for her, she felt a surge of feelings for Josh and got serious itches on her private parts all over here body.

Then somehow he felt the same feelings and they ended up a tangled mess in his master bedroom after he took her to a high that left her in love with him ever since. She remembers their conversation as if it were yesterday.

One Year and Two Months ago..

"You have to swear to me up and down that you will never tell Jen that this happened." Josh said to a stoic Leven who just sat in his bed, covering her breasts with his sheets, "I know I won't tell, that's my best friend this would kill her!" Leven chokes on tears.

"It's not my fault that you couldn't help yourself, but don't worry I won't blame you." Josh gets out of his bed and walks to his closet, Leven scoffs, "What the fuck does Jen see in you? You're a selfish asshole that only uses women for sex.". 

Josh pokes his head out from his closet, "Well what do you see in me, because if I remember exactly it was your selfish self that couldn't leave her best friend's boyfriend alone!". Leven's heart drops, boyfriend?

She knew it was wrong but past his asshole-ish ways, Josh was actually a hot, funny individual with the wrong mind set and that turned her on even more. "That's it, I can't do this anymore!" Leven props herself out of the comfortable bed.

Josh walks out fully clothed, "Where are you going?" he walks over to her, she picks up her underwear and slides it on, "I don't know about you, but I don't want a reputation for sleeping around, I'm going home and I'm going to come up with a reasonable lie to cover this up.". 

She slides on her white jeans, and then her orange crop top, puts on her black Toms and grabs her Betsey Johnson rotary phone purse, "Goodbye Josh.". She walks over to the door and slams it shut, wondering if she'll be able to live with herself.

Present Day

One year and 2 months later, Leven still felt guilty and ashamed with what was going on, she didn't want to fuck up her chances of being Jennifer's friend all over again, and she couldn't risk not having Jena and Natalie loving her.

Leven wrote, called hotlines for secrets, tried writing down the secret and putting it in flames turning it to ashes but the guilt stilled lived within her. She needed someone to call and get the pressure off of her, she couldn't stand keeping it in for a whole year and two months again.

She turned on her Mac laptop and pressed the IMessage app, it hopped up and down a couple times like Leven's stomach and it finally launched. Her friends faces popped up and gave her an option of who to chat to, she selected Natalie's face and pressed "FaceChat".

The computer rang for about 20 seconds and then the computer went from the dark loading screen to Natalie's make-up ridden face, "Eh-ma-gawd." Leven screeched and regretted it, Natalie started crying all over again.

"Thanks a lot!" Natalie hunches over and cries, then she shakes her head and exits the chat. Leven takes a deep breath, maybe chatting with Nat isn't the best situation. Her cat, Lydia stalked her way over to Leven's bed and laid.

"Lydia what should I do, if I tell Jena, she'll eventually tell Jen, she's awful at keeping secrets." Leven talked to the cat, the cat meowed in agreement, leaving a stressed out Leven. Then she hears a ping sound that startles her. 

The message icon is neon blue indicating there's someone who wants to chat message with her. She presses the icon, and Jack Quaid's face pops up, she smiles to herself and presses "accept" to chat with her old crush.

Jack Quaid was one of Josh's friends, and Leven had a crush on him since like forever, he has dirty blonde hair, strong jaw line, and an enviable body (thanks to his quarterback status for football). Ever since the Josh Hutcherson saga, she forgot all about him but, this would be the perfect distraction for her. 

jack.quaid: Hey Leven.

leven.alice: Hi Jack.

jack.quaid: I've been meaning to tell you, you've been looking good lately, =)

Leven smiles to herself, she knew that getting that small little boob job would totally work in her favor.

leven.alice: Why thank you Mr.Quaid, you don't look 2 bad urself =)

jack.quaid: U busy nest Friday?

Shit! Leven forgot she had dance practice, if she misses one day, it'll be her head on the line, a little lie couldn't hurt now would it.

leven.alice: Not at all, Y?

jack.quaid: You & Me, Toast, 5pm, whaddaya say?

Leven smiled and clapped to herself, now this is one distraction that'll be easy

leven.alice: See you there.

If only lies and secrets went away this easy she thought to herself.

The Dormer Mansion; Natalie's Bedroom

November 30th, 2013

7:09pm

Natalie Dormer ate her 20th garlic knot for Panino and scrolled down her IPhone 5s on the Instagram app, she stopped on each photo to give it a like or a simple comment, then she stopped on her. Miley. It was almost a year after Natalie had broken up with her ex, Liam Hemsworth so he can be with the school's slut, Miley Cyrus.

A rerun of Glee runs on the flat screen television, and Natalie pays no attention to it all. Ever since the break-up, all Natalie does nowadays is watch television, eat garlic knots (her latest obsession), and hang out with Jen,Jena,and Leven.

Her mother's show, "The Daily Show with Natasha Dormer." was bigger than ever and every where the family went, there was paparazzi, there's even an offer for her family to get a reality show on E!. Speaking of her mother, she walks in with a gold envelope, and her DVF silk red wrap dress.

"Natty." her mother walks into her spacious master bedroom, "You've been invited to a party December 7th.". Natalie springs off of her couch, "Cool, who's party?". Her mother hands her the gold envelope, "It's a party for MOG streaming services, there having a concert for all of the artist that ultimately supports MOG, it's like Pandora but free song selection and everything.".

Natalie inspects the envelope, "That's awesome but, why aren't you invited?" Natalie raises her eyebrow in confusion, "I've only been on the show like 2 times.". Her mother chuckles, "Darling don't be silly, I was invited of course but, I feel like we should work on your career.".

"Career?" Natalie raises her eyebrows, "I'm still 15.". Natasha claps her hands, "That's my point, you are a beautiful young lady, you have a future written all over your face!, we need to take advantage of that now!".

Natalie nods her head and tucks her hair behind her ears, "Mom, I love you, this is amazing but I can't, I have school, and speaking of school I have a TON of missing assignments.". Natasha waves her hand, "Honey, I'm your mother, listen to me, I know what's best for you, you'll get home schooled, it's all taken care of." Natalie bites her lip, "I have always wanted to be a model." she smiles.

"That's my point, so is that a yes?". her mother smiles at her. For all of Natalie's life, she was always pushed to the side due to her amazing older sister, and her cool older brother, but she knew that this would push away the shadow and make her stand out. 

"Yes, a million times yes!" she pulls her mother in for a hug, "I promise I will make you the biggest thing since Beyonce." her mother rubs her back, Natalie Dormer: Model, that didn't sound too bad to her.

The Malone Estate

November 30th, 2013

6:19pm

"Oh my god, that was amazing." Jena Malone moaned out. "I know." Sam Clafflin rubs his girlfriend's arm, "It seems like we're getting better at this huh?". Jena kisses him, "No doubt." Jena hits his chest like a drum, "Maybe you can go start up the shower and I'll come in and help you in a second.".

"Okay babe." he pecks her lips and walks to the bathroom giving Jena a full view of his perfect naked body, she propped herself out of bed and put on her red robe that matched the highlights in her hair, she reached for her phone and sent off a text to her friend, Naya Rivera.

Naya had simply asked her if she was willing to go to Chanel with her so she can pick up a new dress for her mother's wedding, and Jena had simply said yes. Getting scared by the creaking of the shower lever, she ultimately dropped her IPhone on her teal carpeting. 

"Everything okay in there?" Sam pokes his head back in, Jena snaps up, "Yeah, thanks.". He disappears back into the bathroom leaving Jena alone in the room, she bends over to pick up her cell phone and sees a gold box under her bed.

She picks up her phone and reaches under her bed to get the mysterious golden package. She pulls the box from under her bed, "Oh shit..." she mutters under her breath. It was an unopen box of condoms, which she hasn't seen for over 2 months.

"Jena, you coming in or what?". Jena freaks out silently, "Umm, you have to go babe." Jena gets up from the floor and runs over to her bathroom, "What's wrong Jena?" Sam asks turning off the shower. "I just remembered that my parents are coming home in another 20 minutes or so.".

Sam's eyes get big, "Oh shit! Why didn't you tell me earlier Jena!" Sam scurries around her master bedroom for his clothing. "I'm sorry, you just need to go now." she hides the box back under her bed, Sam quickly gets dress and pecks a kiss on Jena's cheek.

"Just call me when your ready to talk." he says and with that he's running out of her bedroom, Jena sinks down into her carpet in the nude and shakes her head, The last thing I need is a baby, use protection god dammint.

The Lawrence Estate; Margot's Bedroom

November 30th, 2013

7:30pm

Margot Robbie perfected her lipstick for the millionth time and threw her freshly dyed to perfection blonde hair behind her back, "You look ah-mazing" Margot told herself, she grabbed her Dior clutch along with her IPhone 5s and exited her bedroom.

Margot was now an official resident in the U.S, not only was she here to stay, it pissed off her annoying cousin, Jennifer even more, and that made Margot happier than ever. Plus, this was only the beginning of a little plan Margot decided to call, Operation:Jennifer.

Margot exited her bedroom, and went straight to her office. The amazing thing about the Lawrence estate is that everyone gets their own office, and master bedroom, but of course Jennifer had to have a fucking runway in her closet, but Margot will get that later.

She opens her office door, and is met with the back of a brunette head. She closes the door and rubs her hands together, "Good to see you here.". The person turns around, and it's none other the official Jennifer Lawrence hater, Claudia Traisac, "Same to you.".

Margot sits next to Claudia, "We both know why were here, because of that sick bitch, Jennifer.". Claudia nods her head in agreement, "It's time that she's taken down." her thick spanish accent takes over, "Ever since the 2nd grade, that bitch has bullied me, and it's time for revenge.".

"Even though I didn't understand half the shit you just said, I'm pretty sure I'll agree with it." Margot crosses her arms with a smirk, "So if I do understand, you and Josh Hutcherson have a history.". Claudia nods her head, "Long history, dirty things.".

Margot taps her chin, "What type of dirty things." she asks raising her eyebrows, Claudia tilts her head to the side, "Every sexual act you can think of, London Bridge, Doggy Style, Blowjob, you name it.". Margot shakes her head, "I bet if Jennifer were to find out, she would have a fit.".

"The biggest." Claudia smiles, Margot and Claudia exchange a high five, "You know for not being born in the states, were actually pretty smart when it comes to this manipulative U.S bitch thing.". "Exactly." Claudia smiles.


	2. Stupid Sluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are in for a treat when given a mysterious gift by an anonymous giver, Josh meets Jennifer's parents, The girls play a game and shade is thrown, Leven repeats history and kisses someone who she really shouldn't be kissing, and someone is late to the female party this month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the person,places,things, or songs mentioned or referenced to in this piece of work.

Willard County Day High School; The A Wing Loft

Monday, December 2nd, 2013

9:00am

It was the first Monday of the month of December, and Jennifer had opted for all of the girls to wear their Forever 21 black leggings, signature Uggs (different color for each girl), and cashmere sweaters from Chanel to beat the cold weather of 56 degrees.

The girls walked into the A wing loft area where all of their lockers were. "I'm telling you, Josh takes the cake as the greatest boyfriend that has ever existed." Jennifer holds onto her Candy Cane Special Edition Latte from Starbucks.

The girls giggle, they get to Jennifer's locker. "So did it happen last night?" Natalie raised her eyebrows, "And if it did what did you do?" Jena asks smiling, Leven just smiles awkwardly holding in her secret.

Jennifer pops open her locker, "It did." she smiles brightly. Jena and Natalie clap happily, "How was he, was he any good?" Natalie asks excited for her best friend. Jennifer smiles, "It was simply-" "What's that letter in your locker?" Leven interrupts.

"Leven, just because you haven't done shit with any boy doesn't mean you can interrupt my stories." Jennifer says annoyed and rolling her eyes, Natalie and Jena shake their heads, "No Jen, the note in your mirror." Natalie points out for her.

Jennifer turns to her mirror and lifts up the note, "It's probably a note from my boyfriend." she teases, Natalie and Jena clap while Leven rubs her shoulder awkwardly. Jennifer opened the perfectly folded piece of paper and the message was sprawled in cursive with green pen ink.

Directions to Classroom A95.

"I just got directions to Classroom A95." Jennifer makes a confused face, "What room is that again?". Natalie, Jena, and Leven look at each other searching for answers. Jennifer looks up, "So nobody knows what the hell this room is?".

The betas just shake their heads at their alphas, "Well might as well figure out what the hell it is.". The alpha slams her door shut and together the best friends follow the directions to room A95, hopefully it's a room with free makeup though.

-

It took the girls about 15 minutes to find the door of room A95 but they had no idea, it was an underground room. "What do you think is in there?" Leven asks biting her silver metallic nails that match the rest of the group.

"Probably a killer." Jena laughs and tickles Natalie, "Or free makeup." Natalie claps. Jennifer shushes Natalie, "Do we really think that a killer is in there?" Natalie, Jena, and Leven stop laughing. "It's probably Josh, you girls might wanna stay and see what a real relationship is like.".

Jennifer twirls her ponytail and cracks her neck, she puts the key in the lock and jiggles it around until she hears a clicking sound. She pushes open the heavy black door, and she's met with a gigantic room of darkness and a set of stairs right in front of her.

Jennifer turns and looks around for any on-lookers, "Let's go." Jennifer scurries the girls in. The girls single file walk down the stairs and stumble into the darkness. "I don't think this is a surprise from Josh." Leven turns to Jennifer.

Jennifer rolls her eyes, the second she wanted him to come through the most, he was absent. "Can somebody turn on the lights, I can barely see a thing in here." Natalie complains, "Well Natalie, if we could find the light switch it would be on wouldn't it?" Jennifer questions annoyed.

"Everyone calm down." Jena simply states, "I found it, it's right here.". Jena flicks on the white knob upwards and the room fills with light. "Eh-ma-gawd" the girls said in unision. Laid out before them was a spacious 64x64 room with 5 doors that lead into 5 different rooms.

"Who's room is this?" Natalie asks, "It must be an old classroom or something." Leven adds in, Jennifer takes a step forward. "I just got the smartest idea ever." the alpha informs her best friends. "What is it?" Jena asks stepping next to Jennifer. "We adopt this place.".

Natalie cocks her head to the side, "Um, I think you mean take the place." Natalie laughs. Jena, Natalie, and Jennifer whip their heads to their best friend, "That's kinda what she meant by adopt Nat." Jena rolls her eyes.

"Moving on." Jennifer rolls her eyes, she takes a big step and turns towards her group of friends, "Girls, you are now looking at our new headquarters." Jennifer smiles to herself. The girls mouths fall open, "This would be perfect!" Leven cries out, "It's underground so no one could hear anything, it has 5 rooms inside, and imagine the stuff we could do in here." she claps.

"Leven's got a point" Jena agrees, "Forget eating lunch in the cafe, there's enough space down here for an authentic glass table, and we can put our clothes in the extra room." she walks over next to Jennifer and Leven.

"Don't forget, we can even put an office down here, probably a relaxation room, and practically anything we want down here." Natalie squeals along with her best friends. "Ok, I'll make everyone extra keys to this room, and we can hire people to spruce it up for us, we are so awesome." Jennifer flips her ponytail.

The 3 betas flip their ponies in resemblance of their alpha, but little did these 4 girls know the penalties of such a grand prize.

-

"So Joshy what did you do today?" Jennifer asks her boyfriend. Josh puts down his coke and rubs her hand, "I dreamed about my beautiful girlfriend with my hand on my pants." Josh grins, Jennifer chokes on her strawberry lemonade.

"Josh!" the alpha laughs out. "It's true though." Josh smiles at her, and she smiles, and looks down at her grilled chicken salad. "Oh puh-lease." Jennifer giggles, "You just want another reason to get into my panties." she rolls her eyes gleefully.

"Like I even need to come up with reasons baby, you're beautiful." he compliments her and rubs the side of her face. "Tell me again." Jennifer's eyes flicked with love and warmth like the candle in between them.

"You're beautiful." he says quietly while holding her chin. She smiles and gently melts her mouth with his, giving him a quick peck. "Thank you." she chuckles. "How about we drive 100 back to my house and have at each other any way you want?" Josh asks his girlfriend.

Jennifer bites her bottom lip and blushes, "As tempting as that sounds, you know we can't we have to go to my house and meet my parents." she rolls her eyes. They've been dating for over a year and Jennifer made it a priority that the 3 would never meet under any circumstance, unless it was at her funeral.

Then, her parents got all super-protective on her, and suddenly, they needed to know everything about her. So long story short, her parents just have to meet Josh. "Let's go before my parents think you've kidnapped me or something." Jennifer rolls her eyes.

-

"Mommy, Daddy I would like for you to meet Josh." Jennifer walks into the living room arm in arm with her boyfriend. Elizabeth Banks turns around and is met by her daughter and her boyfriend. "Josh, we've heard amazing things about you." Elizabeth tosses her blonde hair behind her back.

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Let's not get carried away mom." she orders her mother. Jennifer's mother Elizabeth was the definition of blonde beauty. Her mother was just post baby birth, and she was slimmer than ever.

"Gar, hun, come in here for a second." her mother calls out. "Get ready." Jennifer mumbles under her breath so Josh is the only one who can hear it. Then, Gary Ross Lawrence strides out into the living room, "Joshua is it?" he asks Josh.

"Yeah, that's me." Josh shakes his hand, "Please, Josh, Jen take a seat." Elizabeth motions them to sit down on the couch. "Mother, Josh has prior commitments to make, so he'll need to leave like now." Jennifer narrows her eyebrows at her mother.

"Well there's nothing wrong with being a little late now is there?" Elizabeth strides over to the couch and takes a seat next to her husband, "Sit." her mother orders. Jennifer rolls her eyes, what the hell is going on in this house Jennifer thinks as she leads Josh to the couch, and they sit down.

"So Joshua, what are your parents like, what do they for a living?" Elizabeth goes straight in for the questions, Josh stutters, "Well my mother is the CEO of Fox, and my father is the owner of Rolling Stone magazine." Josh rubs Jennifer's thigh, causing her to blush.

Jennifer notices her father looking at Josh's hand on her thigh, and Jennifer pushes his hand away. "So Josh, what are your intentions with my daughter, my most prized gemstone." and he fires away with the stationary father question.

"Well, I plan to make her feel good in more ways than one." Josh chuckles to a non-amused Elizabeth and Gary, and an embarrassed Jennifer. Jennifer had to admit that the line was funny, but she knew her parents thought the opposite.

"Okay!" Jennifer claps her hands, "Why don't you meet Willow and Mia." she suggests trying to change the subject, "Flora, May you grab baby Mia." she orders the in-house maid/ nanny. Flora nods her head and makes her way to the in-house elevator, "Flora that won't be necessary." Gary calls out.

Jennifer swallows hard, "Well I think it's time that Josh gets going." Jennifer stands up, "Josh, lets go." she orders her boyfriend. Josh stands up quickly and grabs his sweater, and they make a break for the front door.

"I don't want you seeing my daughter." Gary calls out calmly. This stops the couple in their tracks, no he didn't she thinks in his head. "Pardon me sir?" Josh asks turning around. "I. don't. want. you. to .see. my. daughter." he slowly gets up and stops after each word.

"Daddy, don't you care about my happiness!" Jennifer crosses her arms, "We do." Elizabeth steps in, "That's why we don't want you seeing him.". "Ughhhhhhhhhh." Jennifer cries out, "News flash I'm not a little girl anymore, I'm 16, I'm allowed to make adult adult choices!"

"Jennifer, do not argue with me young lady, now go upstairs to your room, and Josh, you may leave the estate now.". Josh rolls his eyes, "Whatever, I'll see you at school baby." and he leans down and plants a kiss on Jennifer' s lips and with that he exits the estate.

"I hate you." Jennifer rolls her eyes and exits the living room to the elevator. The metallic blue elevators slide open, and she turns to her angered parents for the first time. "Don't talk to me unless your willing to restock my closet." and she sashays out of the living room and into the elevator.

She steps in, and presses the pulsing pink, "J" button. Then she's being lifted to her bedroom, the elevator ride is quick and smooth, and the doors open wide open revealing Margot in her room. Could this day get any worse? she thought.

"Um, unless you forgot how to read, this is my room, what the hell are you doing in here?" she questions her cousin. Margot just grins, "Nothing, I like coming in here, it has a nice, clean feeling." she smiles.

"Well then tell Flora to clean your room." Jennifer steps into her pure white master, ultra deluxe bedroom. Margot gets up from the bed, and cocks her head to the side, "By the way, I heard what was going on down there." she places her hands on her hips.

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Of course you did." she mocks Margot in an Australian accent, Margot chuckles lightly, "Just watch your back Jen." she fires to her alpha cousin. Jennifer looks down at her boots and Margot sashays past her and into the hallway, "Karma's a bitch." then she turned into the hall.

I hate that girl. Jennifer thinks in her head as she walks over to her gigantic window, that overlooks the front of the estate. It gives her screening of Josh walking towards his limo, and climbing in with a hurt look on his face.

Sure, her parents could tell her what to do, but they didn't make her do anything. Being a good girl isn't so easy, and Jennifer was certainly not a good girl.

The Lawrence Estate

Friday, December 6th 2013

7:30pm

"What clothes should we take?" Jennifer taps her chin while asking her friends. It was the Friday that the girls were let out for winter break, and they were completing their weekly routine of having the sleepovers at Jennifer's house in their very own cabana.

"I suggest we take our Forever 21 clothes, if something tragic were to ever happen, I suggest Forever takes the crash." Natalie picks up Jennifer's Forever 21 threads. "I agree!" Leven claps, "Then for make-up we can bring-" "We're not storing Claire's makeup downstairs." Natalie jumps in.

Leven rolls her eyes, "I was going to say, MAC, but you can keep your Claire's makeup since you admire the brand so much." she fires back. Natalie rolls her eyes, "Whatever you two, lets get back to these threads." Jennifer reverts attention back to the clothes list.

"Jena, whats wrong with you?" Leven looks over at her best friend who rubs her breasts. "My boobs, are killing me!" she moans out. Jennifer, Leven, and Natalie belt out a healthy laugh, and Jena just rolls her eyes.

"Can we talk about anything else, i'm getting sick of clothes." Jena rolls her eyes and grabs the cheddar popcorn bag.

She flops onto the white couch and sinks in while her friends just laugh at her. "Calm down Jena." Jennifer walks to the couch with Natalie and Leven following.

"I can't help it, all we talk about is clothes all the time" Jena sets down the popcorn bag, "Well what do you wanna talk about?" Jennifer crosses her legs on the sofa, Natalie grabs a frosted pink sugar cookie from the glass coffee table and sinks her teeth into it.

"I don't know, why don't we play Catch Up?" Jena suggests, "We haven't played Catch Up since 6th grade." Leven looks up from her phone, Jena shifts in her seat, "That's why we should play, see whats been going on, the stuff we don't tell each other." she smiles.

The girls all exchange a smirk, "I'll go first." Jennifer volunteers, "But remember what is said in this room, stays in this room." she raises her eyebrows and stares down her friends, "If I hear any of this outside of this cabana, you're dead.".

The beats stare at their alpha confused, and she calmly clears her throat. "Okay, so-" "Wait!" she's cut off by Jena, "What is it?" Jennifer rolls her eyes, "You forgot to start off with the phrase." Jena crosses her arms, the remaining girls roll their eyes at Jena.

"Well it doesn't matter now!" Jennifer hisses at Jena, "Yes it does, now can you puh-lease continue this." Jena continues. "Fine whatever" Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Now let me catch you up on Josh and I." Jennifer stares at Jena who smiles.

"The night I lost my virginity to Josh, started off with him giving me a crown promise ring, and I declined it because that night I really wanted to have sex with him.", Natalie smirks at Jennifer, Jena leans forward, and Leven picks at the imaginary lint on her cashmere sweater.

"Did he make you?" Natalie raises her eyebrows suggestively, Jennifer bites her bottom lip, "Yes, several times.". "Did you blow him?" Jena asks smirking, Jennifer gives a small smiles, "Opposite of no." Jennifer smiles.

Leven rolls her eyes, "Did he enjoy it?". Everyone turns wide-eyed to Leven and Jennifer's smile fades into a scowl, "What's that supposed to mean?" Jennifer crosses her arms, Leven takes a sip of her tea, "Just a question, it is apart of the game.".

Jennifer collects herself and cocks her head to the side, "He told me he loved every minute of it, especially the part when I went down on him." Jennifer lies through her glossed lips, causing everyone to silence themselves.

But little did the girls know that in Jennifer's very own estate, that there was an uninvited peeping tom listening in on this very confidential, controversial conversation. "I've always known that Jennifer was a slut." Margot crosses her arms and smirks at the television.

Claudia puts her hands on her hips, "I've always known they were all sluts, just never knew it was a this level.". "And how awful would it be if their little secrets just so happened to spill out?" Margot teases.

"It would be awful, but a comedy worth watching!" Claudia and Margot high five. "After sixteen years Jennifer." Margot walks up to thee screen that perfectly showcased Jennifer's face laughing at some stupid Jena story, "You're finally going down, and staying down.".

Studio Moon Dance

Saturday, December 3rd 2013

9:09 AM

The next morning Leven dragged herself out of her sleeping bag, swallowed the delicious breakfast the Lawrence's chef/maid, Flora had made, and then took a shower in their brand new state of the art spa.

The morning had dragged on for what seemed like forever, Jennifer was on the phone with Josh the entire time, Natalie was complaining about her hair, and Jena grossly puked through her hyper-glossed lips several times, and blamed it all on the first day of her period.

Leven made her way down the street en route to her dance studio for her dance classes. Leven didn't tell the girls but, she was in the process of auditioning for the KAR dance scholarship in Russia. It was the chance of an lifetime.

They select 2 dancers out of 300 and send the best to Russia for intensive dance training on a full ride scholarship which would pay for a high class apartment, a limo transportation, performances and practices lined up and a check for almost 90 grand.

So Leven wanted it more than anything in the world, but she wanted to be sure about it before she told the girls about it. But then she saw him, Josh. He was standing at the cash register in Tiffany's, and buying some items.

Probably for Jennifer, Leven thought, she shook her head and opened the door, but her body took over and she shut it. Before she knew it, she was walking over to Tiffany's and watched Josh like a hawk.

After he payed for his items, he turned and saw Leven standing there. "Well hello there Leven." he looks her up and down, Leven ultimately forgot she was wearing black tights, and a purple sports bra with a PINK windbreaker that was see through.

Leven grabs his hand and pulls him outside and to a bench. "What's wrong with you." Josh chuckles, Leven breathes out, "You.". Josh looks confused, "Pardon me.". Leven just shakes her head and her ponytail swings behind her, "I don't know why but, I'm in love with you." she looks down.

Josh tilts her chin up, "Why is that so hard then?" he smirks, Leven rolls her eyes, "You're in a relationship!" she hisses, "With my best friend, don't you love her?" Leven begins to cry. Josh silences her cry with a simple kiss, Leven is fazed by the kiss but continues it and wraps her arms behind his head.

Josh breaks away, "Shit!" he mumbles, "You don't understand my predicament here, I'm in love with Jennifer, more than you'll ever understand, but something about you, it's beautiful, and I don't understand it.".

Leven blushes, and she presses her lips against his, so what, she was going to be late for dance practice, and yeah, here she was kissing her BFF'S boyfriend but, she wanted to be the girl that Josh loved, and she felt pretty close to it.

Natalie sits in the back of her family's limo, and it continued to drive down the long street with a Tiffany's, and Leven's dance studio with the benches on the front and the gigantic tree. She saw a blonde girl and brunette guy sharing a sweet, passionate kiss.

She smiled to herself, but then she leaned forwards and saw the exact same outfit that Leven had left the Lawrence estate in. She rolled down the window and looked more closely, wait, is that Leven, and Josh?!

Natalie gasped to herself, "Eh-ma-gawd." she found herself mumbling, she rolled up the window and slouched in her seat, she just saw her best friend cheat on her best friend with her best friend's boyfriend. Shit was getting real.

"Annnndd saved." Claudia smiled to herself, she witnessed Josh and Leven break apart and hug their goodbyes, and Leven run to her dance center and Josh get in his car and drive back to his house. "Oh Jennifer, how I have a surprise for you." Claudia taps the green save button on the 3 minute long video. These girls just make it way to easy to get caught.

The Fendi Showroom

Saturday, December 3rd, 2013

10:05am

"Okay Mrs.Malone, that will be $456 dollars and 25 cents." the employee smiles at Jena and her mother. Jasmine Malone takes out her wallet, and takes out her gold American Express credit card and slides it on the counter.

The employee swipes the card and prints out the receipt, "Okay, so thank you for shopping at Fendi, I have circled the items and labeled what bag that can found in, have a lovely rest of the 3rd." the blonde haired lady smiles at the Malones.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jamsine smiles and pushes her daughter along, who stares blankly into space, today's the third. Jena repeated in her mind, "Go wait for me in the limo, i'm going to the bathroom." Jena tells her mom.

Her mom slides on her sunglasses and grabs her purse, "Fine." and she struts off along with 2 people carrying the bags behind her. Jena rushes to the bathroom and goes into the biggest stall, not even the vanilla scent can relax her, it was all making sense now.

The headaches, the breast aches, the fatigue, the bloating, the mood switches, the morning sickness. Jena was late. She slides off her high waisted black Prada shorts, and slides down her underwear hoping for blood but there's nothing except for the thin material of her blue underwear.

She slides her shorts back on and slides against the wall, Jena could be pregnant. She was weeks late, and her and Sam haven't been using protection at all. "Eh-ma-gawd." she cries out. She then looked at her future, having a baby could throw everything out of the window, including her relationship with Sam.

She got up after about 10 minutes and got herself together, she made a note to go the the doctors first thing in the morning and find out for sure. She cleaned her face and pushed on her Dior sunglasses, and remembered Jennifer's rule.

Never cry in couture, and with the mental push she exited the bathroom and returned to the limo giving her mother the on-the-phone excuse, and for the next 35 minutes home she listened to Taylor Swift on her phone, and thought about her future.

The Lawrence Estate

Saturday, December 3rd, 2013

11:00pm

Jennifer was in her massive closet, comparing her clothes and figuring out which can go and which can stay. She pressed the cycle button on the counter island in the middle of her closet and the racks rotated in a cycle.

She pulled out a purple Versace dress she had worn to her father's movie premiere and then her favorite Chanel blazer, but then she heard a voice call out, "Jen.". She turned and saw Jena with a red stained face.

"Jena, what's wrong?" Jennifer sets down the clothes and runs over to her worried friend, "Tell me." she pleads a crying Jena. Jena just shakes her head and croaks, "I'm late.". Jennifer's eyes widen with disbelief, and with that she pulls her in for a hug, because she knows what late means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the person,places,things, or songs mentioned or referenced to in this piece of work. Make sure to show love and comment!


	3. I Know You and Everything You Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer and Jena enlist the help of a close friend to keep a secret, Natalie becomes an overnight celebrity and Leven gets caught red-handed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the people, places, or things mentioned in this piece of work.

The Lawrence Estate

Saturday, December 3rd, 2013

11:03pm

"You're late?" Jennifer asks her distraught best friend Jena, who just shakes her head and cries. "I am, a few weeks, but the signs are all adding up to me being pregnant." Jena and Jennifer exchange a look which causes Jena to break down all over again.

Jennifer had known the birds and the bees well enough to understand that with this being the effect, the cause was of course Jena and Sam inevitably having sex without protection, and here she was crying her eyeballs out from the good name of pleasure.

"Have you taken a test yet?" Jennifer asked a bawling Jena, Jena sniffles and pulls herself together quickly, "No, I needed to tell somebody first before I did.". Jennifer runs over and stomps into her silver Ugg boots, "Well you are now, lets go." Jennifer escorted her to the exit of her closet. 

They walked across the master bedroom, and straight into the open awaiting blue elevator. Jena looks around, "Wait what are we doing?" she whimpers. "I'm gonna steal one of my parent's cars that they never use and were driving to get you pregnancy tests." Jennifer slides on her glasses, all this stress was really starting to fuck up her eyesight.

The elevator ride smoothly took them to the Lawrence's 2 room garage that held Jennifer's parents cars, all 15 of them. "Do you even know how to drive?" Jena followed Jennifer as she made her way to the glass key rack. 

Jennifer typed in the passcode into the wall and the rack glass door popped open with a click. "I have my permit." Jennifer goes over all of the keys until her eyes fall on the Mercedes keys. She slides the key off the little hanger. 

"What if we get caught?" Jena asks scared, Jennifer rolls her eyes, "You have more things to be scared of, believe me.". Jennifer walked over to the intercom button and pressed the pulsing green microphone button built into the wall.

"Flora." Jennifer calls out. She releases the button and waits for Flora's response, "Hello Jennifer, what can I get you?" she asks in her thick Spanish accent, she presses the button again, "Listen, I'll be back in 30 or so, I'm going out with Jena, it's important.".

She releases the button once again, "Okay, be safe!" Flora adds in, and Jennifer presses the end button. "She presses the key button on the white Mercedes, and it unlocks with a beeping button. "Get in." Jennifer walks over to the car.

The girls get themselves into the car and strap themselves in, and Jennifer jams the key into the ignition, and jiggles it, and within seconds the car comes to life. Jennifer presses the garage button, and the garage doors slide apart going in different directions.

She checks her rear view mirror and begins to slowly drive out of the estates driveway. She drives down the private street that the estate has and soon they are out into the streets of Beverly Hills. After a car ride of 15 minutes that was silent, they pull into the driveway of CVS.

They get out and walk into the CVS and straight to the feminine project aisle, they load up on about 5 different pregnancy tests, and take the tests to the register, Jennifer pays for it with a 50 dollar bill, and they're out again.

"Where are we going?" Jena asks with her voice shaking, Jennifer looks over at Jena from the wheel for a split second, "We're going to Naya's house. " she states. Jena's face turns into confusion, "Why?". Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Because, I met Naya over the summer and she's cool, and she knows how to keep a secret, plus if we were to get caught with the pregnancy tests, they would never suspect we did it at Naya's house." Jennifer turns right and drives down the street that leads into the Rivera's estate.

They park in the driveway and run up to the front door and knock a few times, the Oak front door opens revealing a yoga-pant wearing Naya Rivera. "Oh my god, hey Jen!" Naya greets Jennifer, "Hey Naya, this is Jena and we need a favor." Jennifer says. 

"No problem, come in." Naya steps to the side and invites the two in. "I'm sorry this place is a mess, my little sister Nickayla wanted something to eat and our maid had the day off." Naya explains for the mess in the kitchen.

Jena and Jennifer shake their heads, "Oh, it's fine, but we came over here to talk about something serious." Jennifer looks at Jena, who nods in agreement. "Okay, what is it." Naya sits down on the white plush couch.

Jena and Jennifer take the couch in front of her and sit down, "Be warned, what we're telling you might be long, so get comfortable." Jena told her. Naya looked at both of them, "What's going on?" she asks sipping her hot chocolate.

-

"Okay, it says to wait about 5 minutes." Naya reads the instructions off the box. Jena sits in Naya's black bean bag chair as Jennifer walks over to Naya, "Thanks again for doing this for us." Jennifer thanks Naya who smiles.

"No problem, it's the least I can do after you guys took me in over the summer." Naya waves the air, "Just keep close, we may have a spot in the group for you." Jennifer puts her hands on her hips, "I'll be sure to keep close." Naya smiles back.

Jennifer turns and walks over and sits next to Jena in the white bean bag, and Naya sits in the red one. "Jena, I think you should prepare yourself for the results you'll get." Naya suggests to her. Jena nods and wipes her eyes.

"Yeah, I just have to figure out a way to tell my parents, my friends, and Sam." Jena says with a hint of sadness in her voice. Jennifer rubs her back, "Well, whatever the results are, I'll be here for you." she smiles at her best friend.

Jennifer wasn't exactly an expert on pregnancy tips and info but, Jena was her best friend, and she couldn't imagine how she felt right at this very moment, let alone a full 9 months of pregnancy, it was Jennifer's job to help her through the entire process, and she was willing to be there for her.

"It's been 5 minutes Jena, do you want to check or do you want us to check?" Naya asks shutting off the 5 minute alarm, Jena takes a deep breath, "You guys go check it." her voice fading behind fear. Naya and Jennifer get up and walk back into the ensuite bathroom.

They look at the pregnancy tests that lay on the counter and look at the results, each tests spelled out the exact same word. Naya and Jennifer exchanged a stunned silent look. Because at the age of sixteen years old, Jena Cameron Malone was expecting a child.

The Forum; MOG Streaming Services Concert

Sunday, December 4th 2013

7:30pm

"And remember, always hint at your upcoming projects during the interviews." Natasha Dormer told her daughter for the millionth time. Natalie rolled her eyes, "Okay mom, I get it, can I please get out of the car, I'm already late." she pleads.

"Natalie you're not late, everyone else is simply early." her mother rolls her eyes at her. "Mrs.Dormer is she ready?" the driver asks looking at the mirror. Her mother looks Natalie up and down, "Yeah, she's ready.".

Natalie's insides jump around, the was her first ever event! She wasn't going as Natasha Dormer's youngest daughter, she was going as Natalie Dormer. Early this morning after Natalie got depressed from none of the girls making any contact with her, the stylist came over and began setting up.

Natalie's hair was perfectly layered and she was wearing a Dior white short dress that poofed up at the ends and the top was corset style and she was dripping in diamonds, she felt amazing. The limo door next to her swung open revealing flashes and screaming fans.

Was Natalie ready? Could she do this? The questions ran through her mind and then she felt her mother's hand touch her shoulder, "Just go out there and smile Natty." she reassures her. Natalie smiles, "Thanks mommy, I'll see you in there soon!" Natalie steps out of the car.

Her mother gives her a final air kiss, and the driver shuts the door. Natalie clutches onto her clutch and makes her way to the red carpet and she sees her publicist, Terri. "Hello superstar!" Terri greets her, "Hey." Natalie kisses her cheek.

They begin to walk down the side of the carpet, "Okay basically for now, lets make our way over to the E! News booth, you'll be interviewed by Catt Sadler and it's your first interview, so look good!" they walk over to the booth.

Natalie smoothes out her dress and takes a deep breath, "Okay, got it.". "Good becuase you're up next." Terri pushes Natalie around the gigantic E! letter that stands next to the booth. "Hello Natalie, I'm Catt." Catt shakes Natalie's hand, "So nice to meet you." Natalie smiles and sits down on the red chair.

Within minutes the interview was being filmed. "Hello everybody, I'm Catt Sadler reporting here from The MOG streaming services event and I'm here with the newest star to join the modeling constellation, Miss Natalie Dormer!" Catt introduces Natalie, and she smiles at the camera.

"Hello Natalie." Catt smiles, "Hi Catt." Natalie gives her a beautiful smile. "So, this is your first ever event, and you look amazing, who are you donning tonight?". Natalie places the mic away from her lips, and talks into it.

"Well tonight I'm wearing a custom Dior angel dress, with black Chanel strap shoes, and an array oof Versace jewels." Natalie beams. Catt nods her head, "Well you look beautiful! So, you're headshots have been making a ton of news lately, and you've gained fans from the pictures, what would you like to say to your new fans?".

Natalie beams, she actually had fans, this was getting too good. "Well, first off, thanks for the support, even though it was only 10 pictures, the response from my fans have been amazing, and stay tuned for some more upcoming projects." Natalie flips her hair behind her back.

"That's so exciting, but last question, is there anyone here you're excited to see perform because today is an amazing line up, which top let's say 5 performers do you wanna see the most?" Catt smiles.

Natalie taps her chin and makes a hum sound, then brings the microphone up, "I'm excited to see Beyonce' first of all, she's like my queen, and then, Taylor Swift, my friends and I are obsessed with her, and then Robin Thicke, I have a big crush on him, and of course One Direction, and then, the Backstreet Boys with N'Sync reunion, you'll find me crying from the feels in the corner." Natalie giggles.

Catt chuckles, "Well thank you for joining me, have a lovely night, and now back to you Kelly in the wardrobe booth!" and then she does the sign off, and the interview is over. "Have a nice night Natalie." Catt smiles at her, Natalie gets up and hugs Catt, "Have a nice night.".

"How'd I do?" Natalie asks Terri after she exits the booth, "You do amazing! Everyone on Twitter is loving you, plus you're gaining followers like crazy.". Natalie smiles, "I already love this, and it's only just begun.".

The Forum, MOG Music Streaming Services Concert After-Party

Sunday, December 4th 2013

11:03PM

"You must be Natalie right?" Rihanna asks a stunned Natalie, "Oh my gosh, yes, it's such a honor to meet you." Natalie blurts out. "Oh my gosh, no problem, you look amazing." she says with her accent, causing Natalie to blush.

"Oh my god, thank you, you look remarkable." Natalie looks at her dress. Rihanna was wearing a slick black slim dress that was latex but thin and exposed her pelvic bones and gave everyone a show of her side-boob.

"Thank you honey, listen, I wanted to talk to you about your modeling." she says over the music. Natalie nods, "Oh yes, what about it?". "I was wondering if you would be willing to model for my friend's magazine, you see he works for Vibe magazine and he loves your modeling, he wants to know if you would be willing to model the cover and do a full spread on you.".

Natalie's mouth opens, "I would be honored to!". Natalie hears the cameras flashing to capture the moment, and honestly it felt amazing. "Here's my information, just call me when your ready to talke about it." Rihanna smiles at Natalie.

Natalie gives Rihanna a hug, "Thank you, I'll be sure to call you." Natalie holds her card. "Goodbye." Rihanna waves, and Natalie waves back and with that she turns away. Natalie is getting her own cover, and it's for Vibe!

She couldn't wait to see her friend's reaction to the news, she walked through the VIP section and walked passed several famous faces, she walked past Kim and Kanye, Justin Timberlake, Drake, and Beyonce'.

Natalie was walking towards Terri, until she caught a handsome man staring at her. Natalie stopped and made eye-contact with the guy, he was hot, she pretended that she had buisness being at the bar and walked over to the bar and stood next to him.

"I'll have a flute of...blurred lines." Natalie ordered, Okay, it was an alcoholic beverage but, she had to order something. Luckily the bartender didn't question her age, and nodded his head and began making the drink.

"Natalie Dormer." she hears him say. She turns her head and smiles, "That's me." Natalie puts her hand on her hip, "May I do the honors of telling you, you are the most beautiful woman in this room." he says over the medium sound of Kanye West's "Touch The Sky.".

Natalie smiled, "You're not bad yourself." she smiled. He had to be about 6'3, he's got brunette hair, and his body was toned and muscular. He was the human version of Prince Charming, if Prince Charming were brunette.

"I can see why you blew up as quickly as you did." he takes a sip of his scotch, "Beautiful girl, quite an impressive spread of headshots." he smiles at her. Natalie blushes, "If I didn't know any better, I would think you are flirting with me." Natalie smiles at him.

"Maybe I am.." He sips his drink, and Natalie gets a little closer to him. "Well, it wouldn't be fair if you knew my name and I didn't know your's." she picks up her flute and downs the purple and gold liquid. 

The burn of alcohol in her throat overwhelms her and she winces, but luckily she caught herself and downplayed her reaction to a smile. "I'm Sean, Sean Dozier." he extends his hand to her. She grabs his soft hand and shakes, "Nice to meet you Sean." she smiles at him.

"Would you like to walk around, chat for a little bit." he asks tapping his fingernails on the counter. Natalie turns back to the VIP lounge and sees her mother and Terri chatting away, Maybe they won't notice.

"Okay Sean." she flirts innocently, she links her arm with his, and she's quickly enveloped into his warmth causing her body to feel shock waves. She saw the flashes of cameras follow them out into the hallway, but honestly she didn't care, it was something she had to get used to now, she was a star after all.

10293 Rosemore Estate Lane

Monday, December 5th 2013

8:19AM

The next morning, Natalie had found herself in a bed that she knew wasn't hers in a room that certainly wasn't her's either. She lifts herself out of bed and she feels the cold Egyptian silk sheets fall off of her body and pool around her waist, leaving her exposed.

She looked down in her lap, and saw that not only she was topless, she was naked, in a stranger's bed. She turned towards the other side of the bed and saw him, he was laying right next to her, asleep, and in the nude.

Did she? She did. Natalie Dormer just had her first one night stand, and lost her virginity all in the same night. Her head pounds as she tries to replay the scene from last night. She remembers Sean walking her to the Rod Room, and he took her into one of the many private rooms.

Once they got into the room she remembers Sean offering her drinks every 10 minutes, and that's when he asked Natalie her age and.......shit. Natalie lied about her age, it all made sense now, the only reason why any of this happened was because Natalie lied about her age.

Natalie told Sean she was 22, and he was already 25 but in reality, she was only 16 years old. It took all of Natalie's courage and stealth to carefully get out of the bed, but the liquor hit her strong and she fell right out of the bed and smacked onto the floor.

"Shit!" she cried out. She heard her blood pumping through her ears, causing her headache to get even bigger. She heard the covers rustling, and she got up to meet Sean. He turned and shielded his eyes with his hand.

"Oh, hey Natalie." he smiled at her. Natalie smiled back but remembered she was naked and she lifted her hands to cover her exposed top half. She gave him a weak grin, "Hi Sean.". She stood there awkwardly taking in the space of his bedroom.

"Well last night was....amazing." Sean gave Natalie a handsome smile. Was she really that good, for her first time, as long as Sean didn't know she would be fine she thought in her head. "It was..." Natalie smirked back at Sean.

"So what do we do now?" Natalie asks after a quick moment of silence as she raises her eyebrows, Sean lifts his body out from under the covers causing the covers to pool at his waist, giving Natalie an eyeful of his chiseled six pack.

"Well, you can walk out that door and go our different ways, or we could go one more time." He raises his eyebrows at her. Natalie knew it was Monday but honestly, she didn't give a damn. Here was a sexy guy, who had already had sex with her, and he wanted to have sex with her again, this was one equation that she didn't need to cheat from anybody to solve.

She smiles and leaps onto the bed, and Sean's strong arms catch her. She giggles, and their lips crash together. She moans against his lips from the tingling sensation down under. Ok, so she never told Sean about her age but, she figured it would come around sooner or later.

But little did this rising superstar know was the downsides of fame. Because as of right now, at this present moment. Every single media outlet was reporting on Natalie Dormer leaving the party with married-billionaire, playboy, Sean Dozier.

The Lawrence Estate; The Cabana

Monday, December 5th 2013

3:17PM

Leven was the only girl waiting in the cabana for the rest of the group to join for some relaxation at the Lawrence's in-home spa. Leven looked out of the window that gave the cabana a perfect 360 view of the estate.

It was raining, and Leven was bundled up in her PINK sweats and matching sweater, and had her hair laying down on her back. She had a lot on her mind lately, she was taking up on the extra credit assignments for winter break to maintain her perfect GPA of a 4.5, dance practice was really intense due to the KAR scholarship auditions only weeks away.

"What cha' thinking about?" she hears a deep voice say behind her. She turns and is met by the biggest stress maker of them all, Josh. "Why are you here?" Leven puts her face in her hands. Josh runs his hand through his hair, "I have some things I want to tell you.".

Leven scoots over on the couch, "Well go ahead then.". Josh strides over to the couch and plops down next to Leven, "This hasn't been fair to you." he says calmly. Leven turns her head, "It's taken you this long to find that out?" she questions him.

"Sadly yes, it's not right to treat you and Jen like this." he looks down. "To be quite honest, I love both of you, and i've tried to break it down to figure out who I should be with, who kisses better, who loves better, and who I beat my meat to the most but, it needs to stop." Josh looks at a shocked Leven.

"As weird as it is, I really like you too Josh." she admits blushing. "But Jack and I have something going on, not officially but you know what I mean." she smiles. Leven felt guilty as hell every single minute of the day, imagine seeing your best friend happy about a guy that you fucked behind her back.

But it felt so wrong, but so right all at the same time. Maybe Jack was a distraction she needed from Josh, because she couldn't live with this anymore. There's a brief silence that fills the room, there's no sound but the plopping of rain against the building.

The lights in the cabana were turned off, making the moment intimate. Leven and Josh's eyes met and it happened, Leven placed her lips against Josh's. She wraps her arms around his neck, and he lifts her onto his lap.

For probably about 3 minutes the two were making out without a care in the world, that was until the light flickered on. Leven and Josh both pulled away and turned towards the front door, there at the door was Natalie and Jena.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Natalie screams at the two, Leven hops off of Josh, "You guys don't understand!" she protests. Josh gets up, "It's not what it looks like." Josh scratches his head. Jena and Natalie roll their eyes.

"It looked like you cheated on your girlfriend with her soon to be ex-best friend.'". Jena looked at Leven and Josh up and down with all the disrespect in the world. "If I were you Josh I would get the hell out of here before your actual girlfriend gets here."Natalie crosses her arms.

Josh picks up his stuff, and jets out of the cabana. Leaving an angered Natalie and Jena, and humiliated Leven. "How long has this been going on?" Jena asks Leven who just stands there. Leven just stands there hanging her head, standing still.

"We need to know Leven!" Natalie yells at Leven, then the door swings open with Jennifer walking in with Pippi. Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Why are you all yelling? I hear you from my room which is all the way across the estate." Jennifer picks up Pippi.

Natalie, Jena, and Leven exchange knowing looks. "Nothing, we were arguing because Jena and I wanted to watch a Disney movie but Leven here wanted to watch a Dreamworks movie." Natalie lies through her glossed lips.

"Well why are we arguing you know the routine, first Disney, then Dreamworks." Jennifer cackles causing everyone else to join in on the fake laugh. "Let's go!" Jennifer scurries out of the door and makes her way to the barn Spa.

Natalie, Jena, and Leven begin to walk after Jennifer, but Leven stops when she gets a text message that buzzes in her pocket.

Unknown

Don't think I don't know what happened, not only did I see it, but I have video proof of it. Oh Leven, if only you were as smart as slutty.

Go to Josh's house and fuck him, then you'll get a prize, stay slutty,

Q

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own the people, places, or things mentioned in this piece of work.


	4. New Positions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josh gets caught red-handed, Jennifer and her mother have bonding time, Natalie lies to get out of a sticky situation, Jena receives the biggest news of her life, Natalie gets an even bigger surprise, and Leven also gets an surprise.

The Lawrence Estate; Jennifer's Closet

Wednesday, December 7th 2013

12:09pm

The sound of Eden Xo's 'Valentine' played in the background while Jennifer sat at her vanity table fixing her make up. She was getting ready for her date with Josh, ever since the awkwardly quiet spa day with the girls, everything seemed off and awkward.

She knew that the girls were busy and had other stuff to do but, it was starting to get weird. Jena was busy handling herself and managing to hide the pregnancy, Leven was hung up over some school related shit, and Natalie was a new-found model basking in the sunlight of success.

She dabbed the mascara into the tube a couple of times, and took it out. She swiped it against her eyelashes and watched herself in the flat-screen mirror. Josh had asked Jennifer out to go to the Chanel boutique so he could buy Jennifer anything she wanted since today was her 'Splurge' day with him, and after they would dine at Panino.

So of course she said yes, she knew that right after this date that lead to immediate sex, and that was a must. She finishes swiping both sides of eyelashes with Mascara and placed the brush back into the tube and twisted it shut.

She places the tube into the Mascara holder and ties her hair into a ponytail, letting her bangs fall right above her eyes. She smiles at her reflection, she had on a neutral contour with gray smoky eyes, and nude lipgloss.

She got up from her vanity table and pressed the purple button which turned off the J shaped light bulbs. She walked into the rack room, (as she liked to call it), and smiled when she walked into the circular shaped room.

Legend has it, this use to be a ballroom when Jennifer's great-great grandparents owned it back in the late 30s. She walked over to the Mac laptop that sat on the counter marble island that held her accessories.

She noticed that she had received numerous emails, some from Chanel about the upcoming sale, a couple from the school, but there was one from somebody she didn't recognize. She clicked on the email message that was titled, Josh's biggest secret.

The email opened and Jennifer read it while opening her necklace and ring case with her key. The email was typed in bold Aerial font and was in the color purple.

So you think you really know your boyfriend huh? I doubt that, it's so cute how easily you get fooled. Since you assume you know everything, I'm going to go ahead an assume you know Josh and Leven kissed on Monday in the cabana. But in case you didn't know, and don't believe me, here's all the proof you need, watch the video below, payback's a bitch babe.

P.S: You can run, You can hide, but I'm everywhere bitch, I KNOW EVERYTHING.

"What the hell?!" Jennifer dropped her Coach ring shaped like a purse. She scrolled down the email and saw a video of two people sitting on a couch that looks exactly like the couch in the cabana downstairs.

She pressed play on the video, and it began. It was totally Leven and Josh and they were talking, but close as hell. Jennifer eyed the computer like a predator and then it happened, they leaned in for a kiss, causing an angered Jennifer.

Josh, her Josh lifter Leven into his lap, and they were pretty much sucking each other's faces. Jennifer slapped the computer shut, and the hot tears began to stream down her face. How? When? Where? Why? all these questions ran through her head.

She kissed him, He kissed her Jennifer thought in her mind. Who could have done this? the question raced through her head. She ruled out the potential list of people, It couldn't be Jena, she was going through too much, or Natalie, she was busy every minute of the day, and it wasn't Leven but, she couldn't be too sure.

The only person that left was, Margot. "That bitch!" Jennifer threw her heel against her rack of Chanel dresses. She turned and strutted out of her closet and made her way to Margot's bedroom. She walked out of her closet and walked across her bedroom and out the door en route to Margot's room.

"Margot!" she walks into Margot's pink master bedroom in search for her cousin. Margot walks out of her walk in closet, "What?" she asks holding a Celine' white blazer. Jennifer scoffs and walks into the middle of the room with her leopard Betsey Johnson slippers.

"Don't act so coy, I know you sent me that video." Jennifer points a finger at her cousin. Margot has a confused look on her face, "Please if I were to have emailed you a video I would've done it in 2005 when it was the latest trend.".

Jennifer puts her hands on her hips and cocks her head to the side, "Funny how I never said anything about the email..... yet here you are mentioning it." she crosses her arms and stares down her caught cousin. 

Margot looks at her cousin with her dagger eyes and takes a step forward to her confident cousin, "You can't prove a thing." she raises her eyebrows. Jennifer takes another step, "Proof is overrated, all I need to know is that you are a hateful little sneak that I will take down.". she looks Margot up and down.

"You see that's the stuff you say when you have no proof." Margot smirks while looking at her white blazer, "Plus it's not my fault Josh cheated on you with a girl who can barely afford lipgloss from Forever 21." she cocked her head to the side.

Jennifer's anger fuels and it sends her off the charts, "You have no right!." the tears stream down her face. "You have no right to disrespect me in MY HOUSE!". This was the first time in almost a decade that Jennifer had broken down in front of Margot.

The other time was when Margot had pushed Jennifer into a rack of shoes at Chanel when they were 7 and it lead with Jennifer being in the hospital with a broken arm. Then of course, Jennifer was the one to get in trouble with her parents instead of Margot.

"Is someone getting emotional now?" Margot chuckles, "I expected this to happen, you having a mental breakdown, it was all a matter of time.". Jennifer wipes her tears, "I would watch my back Margot, karma's a bitch." Jennifer begins to walk out.

"Says the girl who bullies her friends for a living." Margot calls out after her. Jennifer walks back down the hall to her bedroom, and slams the door shut when she enters. She slides against the door and cries.

She had given Josh her everything, he was her everything, and there he was on tape kissing someone who she took in as a sister and best friend. What did she do to deserve this, Ok, she isn't the nicest person in the world, or caring, but that's not the point!

What did he see in Leven that Jennifer doesn't have, the middle class lifestyle, or even the boob job Leven had blown her life savings on just to get. The tears blurred her vision, and she picked her silk Prada robe that had her name on the back in diamonds. 

"Miss. Jennifer...." the intercom had called out. Jennifer got up and walked over to the silver microphone that was connected to any output that wanted to speak to her, kinda like a walkie talkie.

"What is it Flora?" Jennifer wipes her tears, "Josh is waiting downstairs for you, shall I send him up?" Flora asks Jennifer. "Shit!" the alpha mumbles under her breath, "I'm not ready yet, keep him downstairs." she pressed the red button and the conversation was over. 

Jennifer had walked over to her closet and threw on her sultriest dress that she owned it was a beige strapless dress that had gold cutouts on the side. Tonight wasn't about sucking or fucking Josh's dick, it was about keep him in her clique.

The Dormer Mansion; The Gym

Wednesday, December 7th 2013

2:17pm

 

I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey)  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a-a diva  
I'm a, I'm a-a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a diva  
I'm a, I'm a a diva (hey), I'm a, I'm a a di...

Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla...  
Na-na-na, diva is a female version of a hustla, of a hustla, of a, of a hustla... 

Natalie sang the chorus of Beyonce's song, 'Diva' while she was running on the treadmill in the mansion's gym. After the amazing success from the Mog concert, Natalie was basking in the light of new-found fame.

Not only did she already have thousands of fans in love with her already, she had upcoming photoshoots and meetings set up, and most importantly she had a hot guy wrapped around her manicured finger.

In only a couple of days, Natalie has a meeting scheduled with the editors of Vibe magazine for Natalie's first ever spread. What was she going to wear? Maybe she could try a sexy innocence spread, or maybe even a Hollywood glamour shoot with traces of sexy.

As long as the shoot was sexy, Natalie was ready for it. She even took up on a new workout program to keep her enviable figure in shape. Natalie's cell phone rings over the music of Beyonce', she slams the pulsing red button and the treadmill comes to a stop.

Natalie steps off and walks over to the glass coffee table, she picks up her IPhone and presses the green answer button she places the phone to her ear, "Hello?". 

"Hello I'm calling for a sexy, blonde model named Natalie, any idea where she can be?" Sean's voice is crystal clear. Natalie giggles at herself and looks at her reflection in the wall mirror. "Well, this is she." Natalie smiles.

"What will it take for you to go out with me?" Sean says, Natalie knew he had a grin on his face, Natalie could picture him, with his sexy smile, short hair, and amazing body. It had to be illegal to look that hot.

"I don't know." Natalie rubs her six pack, "Maybe you can take me out, or we can get take out and I can wear something nice, or nothing at all.". 

Sean takes a deep breath, "Take-out sounds good, meet me at my house around 8 tonight, I'll have something hot and ready on your plate.". Natalie's face gets hot and she notices it from her reflection in the mirror, "As long as you're there, I'm fine." Natalie flirts back.

They quickly exchange goodbyes and she hits the red button and the conversation is over. Natalie smiles at herself, ever since Liam and her dated, Natalie had forgotten what it had felt like to actually really like somebody.

The only issue was their age, but eventually Natalie would find a way to break it down to Sean without him getting freaked out about, it was illegal in this state for Natalie to even be kissing Sean, but she didn't want that to stop them.

She could really see this relationship going some where, more than just hooking up, she could see herself walking red carpets with Sean, goofing off with him, even marrying him. It was just something about him that lured Natalie to him that she couldn't quite put her finger on.

Natalie decided to call it a day on her workout and paused the music of Beyonce'. She slide her feet into her UGG boots, grabbed her towel, water bottle, and phone then she was out. She strutted down the hall en route to her bedroom and her mother stopped her in her tracks with her ice cold voice.

"Natalie, stay for a sec." Natalie turned and saw her mother with her Calvin Klein pantsuit on and her blonde hair layered down and rested perfectly above her breast. "What?" Natalie turns to face her mother.

"You never told me about where you left to during the party, I would like to know now not only as your manager but your mother." she stared down her daughter, making Natalie shrink in her shoes. Natalie's palms got sweaty, she was silent for a dead second.

Sure, Natalie lied like a rug, but this was bigger than the other lies she had told, this one had to be precise and quick. "Earth to Natalie." Natasha snaps her daughter out of her thoughts. "Oh! Sorry mom." Natalie fake chuckles. 

"Like I was saying, I got a call from Jennifer and she was in total distress mode." Natalie lies through her glossed lips. Natasha cocked her head to the side, "Well what was so wrong with Jennifer that she needed you to leave an event?". 

"Mom, I'm sworn to this secret, I can't tell you, just believe me when I say that it was for a good reason." Natalie lies again. Her mother looks around the hallway and through the glass walls, "Okay fine, but next time alert me please!" then her mother takes off towards the door. 

The front door slams shut in the distance and Natalie takes a deep breath, it wasn't a relief breath, more like a stressed breath. She turned and made her way to her bedroom, not only did she have to carry the lie of her age to Sean, she had to carry the lie of Sean to her mother. 

Once she makes her way all the way up to the fourth floor of the house, she bursts into her room and shuts the door quietly. She slides down her door and hits her head against the door hoping that all the lies would stop.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and she fished it out. She swiped open the phone, and there it was, an article from E! News with a picture of her and Sean at the Mog After-Party with the title:

Are new-model Natalie Dormer and Married Billionaire Sean Dozier sleeping together?

"Eh-Ma-Gawd." Natalie breathed out, Natalie scrolled down the article and it revealed it was just a picture message from somebody whose number was blocked. But the article wasn't the most shocking text, it was the text under it.

I bet you want to know what I know, that you don't know. Caution: I'm Every where bitch.

-Q

Whoever this person was probably had all the dirt in the world on Natalie, and that means if she got this article picture, that meant the article was already out, and that meant, her mother knew. 

Cedars Sinai Medical Center; Parking Level 5

Wednesday; December 8th 2013

11:09am

It was officially official, Jena Malone was pregnant. Jena strutted out of the elevator and snuggled deeper inside of her caramel Gucci trench coat (a present from her father) and made her way to her family's limo.

"Where to Jena?" Vector asked Jena. Jena got her voice together from all of the shock, "Sam's house, it'll be a minute.". Vector nods and starts up the engine of the limo, Jena presses the privacy button and the screen raises up leaving Jena and the baby alone.

The doctor had told her that she was in her 3rd week of pregnancy and everything was looking fine, but it wasn't. Sure, Jena's family was financially stable to support her and the baby, but that meant telling them and telling Sam.

She felt the car driving out of the parking lot and down the street en route to Sam's house. She didn't want to give the baby up for adoption solely based upon the fact she wasn't ready, it was her responsibility now.

Eventually her thoughts put herself to sleep and she snuggled into the warm leather seats of the limo. 10 minutes into her deep nap, she heard the tapping of a finger against the privacy screen. "Miss. Jena wake up were here." Vector announces.

Jena jolts up and fixes herself by re-applying her lip gloss and fixing her layered hair again. She took 5 deep yoga breaths and opened the car door, "I'll be out soon Vec." Jena steps out of the car, Vector nods and parks under the big tree.

Jena straightens out her coat and makes her way to the front door. It was now, or never, she had to tell Sam and now was the moment. She stopped at the front door and gave it a sharp knock, and waited for about 5 minutes.

She heard laughing, and running around, and then the heavy white Oak door swung open revealing a shirtless Sam. A wave of illness hits Jena, and she holds it down luckily. "Hey..." Jena offers a weak smile, "Hey babe, what's wrong you look a little green..".

Jena steps into the house and his hit by another wave of illness. "Jena, what's wrong, you're kinda worrying me now." Sam closes the door after her once she steps in. Jena walks down the hallway to his personal "man cave" and she sits on the couch.

Sam follows her and closes the door behind them to ensure privacy. Jena bites her bottom lip and holds Sam's hand, "Do you love me?" she asks looking into his eyes. Sam chuckles, "Of course I love you." he rubs Jena's face.

She pulls away, "I need you to love all of me." Jena says a tear falling out of her eyes and down her face. "Wait a second! Are you........" Jena cuts him off by nodding, "Yeah, I'm pregnant.". Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, "Fuck....". 

Jena rubs his back, "I know it's awful timing, but we can get through this together.", Sam gets up irritated. "You don't understand, I can't take care of a kid! I have a life you know." he walks around the room pacing.

He's joking right? Jena thinks in her head, of all the reactions he went with the douche bag reaction. "Sam, in case you haven't notice I have a life too!" she defends herself. "Jena, I love you." Sam puts his hand out towards her, "But I'm a man, I have needs.." .

Jena rolls her eyes, "That's the stupidest shit I've ever heard, it takes two to tango! I didn't get pregnant by myself! It's your responsibility also.". Jena couldn't believe it, the guy that she had fallen in love with had turned into an asshole in a matter of seconds.

She understood the situation was awful but, she had expected him to be a little more comforting. Sam and Jena looked at each other silently for a minute, "You know what, leave." Sam hangs his head. 

Jena is taken a back, "Fine, i'll fucking leave!" she grabs her purse and swings open the door then exits en route to the front door. "I hope you have a nice time living life as a selfish asshole!" Jena opens the front door and slams it shut.

So now not only was Jena pregnant, she was single, and pregnant. This officially had to be the worst day of her life, just when she needed Sam the most he revealed his true colors right in front of her in a matter of seconds. 

She strutted over to the black limo and swung open the front door then flung herself into the limo's leather seats. "Everything okay Miss Jena?" Vector asks a tear stained face Jena. Jena slams the door shut, and buckles herself and her unborn child in.

"Just take me home." she scowls.

Panino; Patio Dining

Thursday, December 7th 2013

1:07pm

Natalie sat in the comfortable chair and posted a new selfie on her Instagram for all of her 109k followers. She typed in the caption, "Soaking up the sun.". She pressed the green post button, and her picture was officially on Instagram.

She shut off her phone and within seconds she got numerous comments and likes, "Well, if it isn't the slut whose found new-found fame." Natalie heard a raspy voice call to her attention. Natalie looks up shocked, and sees none other than Miley Cyrus.

"I'm sorry Miley, I don't associate myself with sluts anymore." Natalie retorts back, Miley just laughs and flips her blonde ponytail behind her back, "Don't forget where you came from slut." she giggles. Natalie crosses her arms, "What do you want.." Natalie narrows her perfectly arched eyebrows.

Miley was wearing black Calvin Klein jeans with a Chanel crop top, and carrying a Doone & Bourke bag, Natalie would rate the outfit on anyone else a solid 9.5 but since it was Miley, she gave her a 3. "I just wanted to be quite frank with you Natalie." she puts her hand on her hip.

"Wow, I couldn't tell the difference between you being frank and you being a bitch." Natalie smiles and crosses her arms. Miley just smiles, "Bitch don't play dumb with me, I came here for a reason." Natalie rolls her eyes.

"What, so you can tell me to keep my hands off of Liam." Natalie shakes her hands and rolls her eyes, "That's exactly what I'm telling you." Miley stares Natalie down. Natalie rolls her eyes, she can't be serious right?

"Look Miley, you coming over here to tell me to keep my hands off of Liam is completely laughable okay, why don't you have this conversation with Liam because he seems to be the one with commitment issues." Natalie picks up her Diet Coke and slurps some down.

Miley cocks her head to the side, "Don't get smart with me, just because you're all knee deep in fame doesn't mean shit I know your still pissed from me stealing Liam from you but, don't even try taking him back." Miley turns on her heel and exits. 

Natalie just rolls her eyes, but could it be. This thought stopped her, could Miley be doing this because she knows that Natalie slept with Sean? "Eh-ma-gawd...." Natalie rubs her temples, this was starting to get weird.

Somebody is threatening Natalie with her secrets, while she's new in the limelight of stardom. A familiar chime sound filled Natalie's ears and she looked down to her phone, praying it was an Instagram alert, however it wasn't, it was a message from Q.

Natalie slide the screen to reveal the message and saw the new message, 

Surprise Natalie, I have a little surprise in store for you, get ready in 5...4...3...2...1...

By the time Natalie had finished reading, she looked up and saw it. "You've gotta be shitting me.". Natalie muttered under her breath, nothing could ever prepare Natalie for this sight. Her mother was walking into Panino with Sean Dozier on her arm, and flirting with him endlessly. 

Natalie feels her eyes practically budging out of her skull, they make their way to the table and Natalie feels herself shrink. "Honey, I want you to meet my daughter, Natalie." Natasha introduces Natalie to someone she already knows. 

"Nice to meet y-" Sean stops after he makes eye contact with Natalie for the first time since he's walked in. Natalie and Sean share a look of a lifetime while her mother talks, but Natalie can't hear what she's saying. 

"Natalie?" her mother snaps her back into reality while she takes a seat, "I said, where's Samantha and Mark at?". Natalie snaps her head to her mother and changes her shocked expression, "Oh, they'll be running a little late, they got held up a dad's house." Natalie turns to face Sean when she mentions her father. 

Sean's confused face stared deeply into Natalie's icy blue eyes, "Oh shit! I have to rub back to the studio and grab my 5th wallet, I'll be right back!" her mother jets up and gives Sean a quick peck on his cheek, causing Natalie to be overtaken with sickness.

As soon as her mother was out of sight, they both turned to each other. "What the hell?!" they both said oddly together. Natalie couldn't believe it, she had sex with somebody her mother is potentially having sex with. 

"Sean, what the fuck is going on?" Natalie pleaded her crush with her blue eyes, "Why is my mother telling me that I'm meeting her new boyfriend when I find out I've already had sex with him!" she whisper hisses. 

"Listen Nat, I had no idea you were her daughter that never came up in our conversations, plus her last name is different than yours apparently, I never put two and two together." Natalie shakes her head, and buries her face in her hands.

"This is awful.". Sean leans in close to Natalie, "You know what's awful, me sleeping with a sixteen year old." he stares her down. Natalie looks up from her hands, she was caught red-handed. "How'd you know?". 

"She told me her model daughter was sixteen and that she was waiting for us at Panino already.". Natalie looks around, "How are we going to do this?" she pleads, "I had sex with my mom's boyfriend on more than one occasion, how do we live with this?" her glassy eyes look at him.

Sean leans closer, "I have a plan.".

The Rambin House; Leven's Bedroom

Friday, December 8th 2013

8:30pm

Leven was on her computer, chatting to her crush Jack on messaging, she was bashful from all of the compliments he was sending her, this was something she would have to get used to.

jack.quaid: Be quiet sleeping beauty, you're beautiful =)

leven.alice: Eh-ma-gawd shut up Jack, your hot though =)

jack.quaid: Obviously not hot enough to get into your pants...

leven.alice: Are you still upset about that night? =(

jack.quaid: A little, but I understand =)

leven.alice: thnx, I g2g, just got an email from somebody, probably my study partners

jack.quaid: see ya beauty

leven.alice: later beast =)

Leven shut the chat window, and opened her email. She was finally feeling good about herself again, and not as guilty. Her and Josh had a serious talk about their feelings, and they came to a conclusion, they needed to stop whatever it was they were doing.

They agreed, they had the chemistry but, not as well as Jen and Josh did. They were known as "Joshifer" around the school. Plus, Leven was seeing everything going perfectly for Jennifer lately, and she couldn't risk fucking all of that up.

Her screen was directed to her AOL email page, and she refreshed her page releasing a new batch of emails. But one stood out to here in particular, it was from them. Leven has been getting numerous anonymous emails and texts from a person that were threatening to expose Leven of her dark secrets to everybody.

Leven looked around and clicked on the email titled, "Are my eyes seeing this?". The email opened up and Leven scrolled down to her fate. She recognized the font as Aerial right away, but it was typed in purple. She began to the read the message.

Are my eyes seeing what I think I see. Oh Leven, I didn't know how much of a kinky freak you were in bed! I can only imagine where you learned these moves, I'm surprise you swallow instead of spitting! Guess it's time for the whole world to know how bad good girl Leven Rambin is.......

Leven's eyes filled with tears, how the hell did this person know so much. She scrolled down some more, and there was a video clip about 25 minutes long, it couldn't be. Leven thought to herself, she pressed the play button on the video and there it was.

It was a video of Leven moaning and groaning on top of Josh. Leven's hands shot up to her face, she was caught on camera having sex with her best friend's boyfriend. There she was sucking him down, him sucking her down, she shut the laptop closed.

She felt her chest tighten, and the tears stream down her face in an instant. She felt her phone buzz next to her, she picked it up in an instant and read the new text.

Don't worry little slut, you'll see me soon enough. Love ya!

-Q

"Eh-ma-gawd.".


	5. Til' My Sleeves Are Painted Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leven tries to get down to the bottom of this whole "stalking", Josh gets caught red-handed, the girls do some re-decorating, and Natalie gets ready for her big photoshoot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

The Rambin House; Leven's Bedroom

Friday, December 8th 2013

8:45pm

The Macbook laptop projected the black and white footage of Leven and Josh having sex perfectly in HD on the screen. If she squinted hard enough, Leven could make out her crying, freaked out self in the screen.

It was only minutes after she had received another anonymous message from this Q person. The video had to be almost 25 minutes long. Leven would do anything to make sure this tape didn't get out and in the open, she had to meet with this freak and put an end to it all.

She debated on whether to call Josh or not, she looked at her phone but simply shook her head, this was something that needed to be shared face to face. Leven clicked on the AOL messenger tab, and selected her option of chatting with Q.

The chat screen opened a new window on her Safari explorer tag and Leven looked around her room to make sure no one was watching her. She began to type her message to the anonymous Q.

LevenRambin: Q or whoever u are, how did u get this? When did u get this? Reveal urself now or im calling the cops.

There. Leven's stomach rumbled in fear, what exactly did this person have on her? What if they knew about Becca? The thoughts swirled around Leven's head causing her to go into panic mode. Then a new message popped in the chat window.

QQQ: Don't worry, we've met before. But now, I'm hell bent on revenge. I'm here 2 give u bitches all the pain and suffering I've been thru.

Leven's breathing hitched and she shut the laptop closed. She kicked herself off of bed and paced around her room not even the cookie scented candle calming her down. So because Leven and the girls are twig bitches to everyone someone is coming back with revenge in this form.

Everything was happening way too fast, one minute Leven and her best friends were ruling their school, no trouble, no worries, but now, here is a person with all of their dirtiest secrets plotting to drop every single one of them into reality for the whole world's viewing.

The Hutcherson Estate; Josh's Bedroom

Friday, December 8th 2013

9:35pm

"Ah, you feel so good." Jennifer moaned out to her boyfriend who was under her warm, silky body. The two shared a passionate kiss that Josh moved to her neck, and began to pepper her naked body with kisses.

I wonder if he's done this to Leven, the ugly thought runs through her mind. She feels her body tense up, and it causes her to want him even more. She rides Josh's member like a horse, and feels their bodies bumping together.

After their intense, sensual dinner at Panino and their splurge on items for Jennifer at the outlets, Jennifer practically dragged Josh to his bedroom to prove one of the reasons why he loves her so much.

After a quick 5 minutes of going at it, Jennifer pulled out and laid next to her commitment issue boyfriend. Josh places a kiss on her temple and wraps his arms around her tight, fit body and snuggles into her.

"You know I love you right?" he says with a smug smile on his face. Jennifer turns her head to look at him, his brunette hair was all messed up, and his face had little droplets of sweat. On any other day, Jennifer would've jumped all over him again but, this day was different.

"So I've heard..." Jennifer reverts her attention straight ahead. Josh pops himself up in bed, "Hey..." he grabs a soft hold of his chin and turns her chin to him so he faces her. "What do you mean by that?" his eyes gleam with confusion.

Jennifer props herself up in bed, "Forget it Josh, I'm going home before my parents freak." she slides her legs to the side and grabs her clothes. Josh takes a deep sigh, "I'm taking a shower, you can see your way out." he gets up and struts over to his bathroom.

Jennifer slides on her underwear and slides on her dress. She picks up her purse and pulls out her makeup bag. Jennifer felt a warm waterfall sliding down her face, and she looks up in the mirror, she was crying.

The alpha looked around the master bedroom and wiped away her tears. Jennifer was an alpha, and alpha's don't cry, no matter what. After she cleansed her tear-ridden face with more makeup, she slipped on her shoes and began her route to the door.

She heard the shower running with it's jets of hot water as she was walking out until she heard the alert of a Facechat conversation on Josh's desktop. Jennifer debated on going over to the monitor to see who wanted to chat with him at night, and she won.

She walked over and saw Leven's face on the request. Her heart plummeted 50 million feet under, she felt her body grow with rage. "Oh fuck no..." Jennifer slammed the accept key and sat in the chair facing the camera.

The computer was loading the connection giving Jennifer a chance to prep herself, within a few seconds Leven appeared on the screen. "Josh we need to- Jennifer?" Leven's eyes popped out of her skull.

"Surprised?" Jennifer growls at the screen.

"A little, I thought you were at home." Leven rubs her arms.

"And I thought my boyfriend ended his promiscuity but it seems like he didn't" she crosses her arms.

Leven swallows and puts on a fake smile, "Jen, I have no idea what your talking about?".

Jennifer rolls her eyes and gives a fake giggle, "I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING JOSH!!".

Leven's eyes begin to gloss over, and she hears the shower stop.

"Jennifer, let me explain." Leven pleads.

"No!" Jennifer cut her off, "Consider yourself un-cliqued!". Jennifer grabs her purse and begins to make her way to the master bedroom, not caring about her stupid crying rule. She hears scampering in the master bathroom, and continues to stride out of Josh's room.

She feels a wet pair of hands grab her and pull her back, "Jen, what are you doing?" Josh asks holding his towel up around his waist. He was met by Jennifer's glossy, blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm leaving you!" she struggles to get out of his reach.

"Baby, let me exp-" Jennifer pushes Josh away from her, "Shut up! I already know, I can't believe I was so stupid to fall for you." Jennifer shakes her head. Josh reaches his hand out to grasp her in his hold but she pushes his hands away.

"Jen, hear me out please!" Josh pleads with watery eyes. Jennifer feels her body shaking, and her eyes begin to sting, "No! It's over, and you know what, go fuck yourself because I can have any guy I want!".

The two stare into each others eyes and Jennifer shakes her head, "I don't ever want to speak to you again." she whispers. She turns on her heel and exits the bedroom, she hears Josh's cries for her behind her but she continues her strides.

Not only did this hurt, it made her feel weak. If she closed her eyes, in the darkness she could hear the sound of Leven and Josh kissing and the sound of Josh consoling Jennifer everytime she felt he wasn't loyal to her.

Forget the walk back to her house, she needed to be alone with a walk, she exited the mansion's front doors and began to walk off the house site. If it was a 20 minute drive from this house to hers, Jennifer knew she would need to get comfy in her heels and the thundering rain.

The Lawrence Estate; Jennifer's Bedroom

Friday, December 8th 2013

11:38pm

"Honey, what's wrong?" Elizabeth Banks strutted into her eldest daughter's master bedroom. It was raining harder than ever outside and that didn't stop Elizabeth from fashion. She was wearing an Alexander Wang knitted dress that ended above her knees and had on her Jimmy Choo sand metallic boots.

Jennifer looks up from her daybed that sits in front of her gigantic window that gives her the view of the rain. She meets her mother's eyes with her tear stained face, and the sight of her mother causes her to break down all over again.

"I'm....fine." Jennifer chocked on her tears. Elizabeth walks over to the daybed, and envelops her daughter into a warm hug, causing her to break down all over again. Elizabeth rubs her daughter's arms and places a soft kiss on her tear stained cheek.

No matter how annoying or crazy her mother was, Jennifer had to admit, nothing made her feel better than a mommy hug. "What's wrong Jenny?" Elizabeth's blue eyes mirror into her daughter's matching set of blue eyes.

"Josh......cheated on me." she chokes and starts crying all over again. Elizabeth takes a deep breath and rubs her daughter, "Go ahead, say it." Jennifer awaits for her mother to say the phrase. Elizabeth pulls away from the hug.

"I'm not going to say it." she strokes her hair, "Why not, you and daddy warned me about this several times, I would expect you to be doing a victory dance." the alpha rubs her eyes. Elizabeth crosses her legs, "I want you to know that the pain is temporary, and by next week it'll all be over with.".

Jennifer felt her mother tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, "Are you sure?". Elizabeth nods her head making her layered blonde hair bounce. "Baby girl, you are the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, you will have an amazing ending.".

Jennifer gives her mother a soft smile letting the tears slide down her cheek, "You're going to have a handsome husband, beautiful children, and a wonderful life, you can't let this small hiccup defeat you.".

Jennifer looks around her room and takes in the atmosphere, here she was crying here eyeballs out over a guy who had cheated on her and she was sitting here feeling guilty and stupid about it. "That doesn't stop my feelings for him, mom..... I loved him.".

"That's what you call puppy love my darling." Elizabeth offers a slight smile, "When were young we tend to overuse the word love but it's when you get older and you value things more, that's when it counts.".

Jennifer had to give her mother some credit no matter how crazy, or fake she was, she was the greatest mother ever. "But, who did he cheat on you with, how'd you find out?" her mother searches her eyes.

Jennifer bites her lip, she didn't want to snitch on Leven but at the same time it seemed like a priority. "It was a girl named Tiffany and I saw it on Instagram." she lied through her glossed lips. Elizabeth makes an "oh" face.

"I've never met a Tiffany who wasn't a slut.", Jennifer puts a hand over her mouth, "Mom!" she whisper hisses as she breaks into a chorus of laughter along with her mother. "Oh Jenny, give your mommy a hug!" Elizabeth holds her arms out.

Jennifer stretches across the daybed and gives her mother the biggest hug ever. "You know Jennifer, no matter who you marry, no one is going to love you more than your Father and I.". Jennifer closes her eyes and snuggles into her mother, "I know." she states with a smile, feeling more loved than ever.

Willard County Day High School; Pretty Committee Headquarters

Sunday, December 10th 2013

3:03pm

It was raining for the 5th consecutive day in Los Angeles but that didn't stop the girls from wearing their hottest outfits on the coldest days. The girls all met at their school campus en route to their secret undercover basement.

They had walked through the well vented hallways and straight down to their basement, Jennifer had jammed the key into the lock and popped the door open. "Okay everyone, please meet our interior designer Jamie Bush." Jennifer had introduced the girls to the tall man going over the color samples.

So far the basement was painted Tiffany blue and had white fur couches along the wall ready for elimination between the girls, several vanities, flat screens hooked up in each room, and racks of designer clothes.

"Jen, how did you find this designer, doesn't he design for the stars?" Leven plays with her layered blonde hair. Jennifer crosses her arms and turns behind and spats at Leven, "Well girl who hooked up with my boyfriend." Jennifer begins, "Jamie Bush was recommended to me by my all star producer Auntie, Nina Jacobson, and I didn't want furniture from Walmart.".

Leven crosses her arms across her chest and rolls her eyes. Ever since Friday, Leven was getting referenced to by slut-shaming nicknames versus her own name. She had been called everything from slut to whore and she knew she deserved it.

"Anyways." Jennifer clapped and put on her best smile, the girls strode over to Jamie with Jennifer leading the pack. "Jennifer darling, you look amazing!" Jamie gushes to the alpha. Jennifer smiles and opens her arms, "Jamie!".

The two exchange a quick hug, "These people behind me are apart of the Greek ranking system, the same one that my mother and several dead family members were apart of." Jennifer motions behind her. "I recall this system!" Jamie smiles, "It's the same one that you're mother and Nina used to this day, so introduce me!" Jamie claps.

"Gladly." Jennifer smiles, "I'm obviously the alpha." Jennifer flips her hair, "It runs in the family." Jamie adds. "I'm Natalie Dormer, I'm the beta." Natalie offers her million dollar smile and shakes Jamie's hand. "Nice meeting you, and must I say I love your modeling! Can't wait to see your Vibe shoot." Jamie gushes.

Natalie smiles, "Thanks.". Jena steps up with her barely there baby bump making it look like added weight in her tight nude dress. "I'm Jena Malone, the gamma." she shakes his hand smiling. "I've stayed in your parents hotel before, very nice.".

Jena smiles, "I'll be sure to pass on the message.". Then Leven steps up, "I'm Leven, the delta.". Jamie smiles brightly, "You have such a beautiful frame.". Leven blushes, "Thanks.". Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Okay!" she claps, "How's work so far.".

Jamie claps, "Well I'm sure you will love the sets we have received almost everything from vanities to fridges from the hottest designers across the globe." Jamie begins to walk around the room with the girls following behind.

"For instance, this Bella couch was just created and shipped down to your family." The girls marveled at the crisp white couch, "This is to die for." Natalie gushed, Jamie nods, "Every celeb you can think of will be receiving this from Oprah to Britney.".

"Will the room scent sprays be added in by the end of the week?" Jennifer asks sweetly. Jamie bites his bottom lip, "Unfortunately no, you have a budget and by adding in a scent spray installed in the wall which is two thousand a piece and for 5, that takes you way over budget.".

Jennifer rolls her eyes and stomps her feet, "Jamie! I'm very rich, stupid rich, I want five! Not one, not two, and not four. Five built in sprayers built into this wall that spray various scents, money does not matter! And if you cannot, I'm sure my Aunt Nina would love to hear about you failing at your job!" Jennifer cocks her head to side, "Understood?".

Jamie bites down on his pen, "They will be here tomorrow night.". Jennifer smiles and places her hand on her hips, "See that wasn't that hard." she fans the air. Jamie looks around, "Feel free to explore and take notes, i'll be molding your glass desks.".

Jamie walks off and Jennifer looks around, the girls had gone off they're different ways. She walked into the first room and saw Natalie looking at racks of clothing. "What are you doing?" Jennifer asks placing her Ivory Christian Dior bag on the purple island where they're accessories would be stored.

"I'm looking at these pencil skirts we have, they are to die for." Natalie picks up a purple pencil skirt, "Everything from Gucci to Michael Kors to Forever 21." Jennifer smiles. Natalie smiles and puts the skirt back on the rack.

Jennifer sees from the side of her eyes Natalie blushing at one of her thoughts. "Spill it." Jennifer surprises Natalie. Natalie turns to Jennifer and giggles, "Spill what?". "Did you sleep with him Natalie?" Jennifer's eyes gleam.

Natalie's mouth drops and she turns her face, "I have no idea what you're talking about." she tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. Jennifer walks closer to Natalie letting her fingers glide on the counter, "I know you Natalie, ever since that MOG concert you went to, you've been walking differently, dressing differently, and you were seen leaving with that rich dude from the after party." Jennifer smiles and Natalie turns.

"You wanna talk about it?" Jennifer offers, Natalie turns, "His name is Sean, and he's an older guy." she admits. Jennifer's eyes widen and she looks around and leans in, "Did you guys have sex or something?". Natalie bites her bottom lip and nods.

Jennifer laughs, and puts a hand over her mouth. "This is an accomplishment, but what's the issue?". Natalie scratches her blonde curls, "He's kinda with my mom.". Jennifer gasps, "And you still hooked up with him?".

Natalie shakes her head, "No, I didn't know they even knew each other, he kinda just came on me, and I fell for him, hard.". Natalie stares at the ground. Jennifer shakes her head, "Listen there is no way that you had sex with a middle aged man!" she whisper hisses, "Hold old was he?".

"26." Natalie flatly states, Jennifer shakes her head, "Look, there's no way your mom is dating somebody half her age, I'm telling you know, it's a fake relationship, believe me." Jennifer assures Natalie.

"How do you know?" Natalie crosses her arms, "You legit just got out of a relationship.". Jennifer crosses her arms matching Natalie, "You know what, I did." Jennifer rolls her eyes, 'My mother told me, love has no age what so ever, so if you're really serious about this guy, I would try my hardest to fight for it.".

Natalie looks up at her best friend and smiles, "You know I love you right?". Jennifer bites her lip and smiles, "I kinda guessed that.". Natalie walks over to Jennifer and the alpha welcomes her with a warm hug.

Say what you wanted about Jennifer, but you couldn't deny the fact that she was an amazing friend. Sure, she had this resting bitch face, but underneath it all, there was a beautiful girl with good intentions but bad ways of showing it.

The girls pulled away and Natalie saw her phone buzz from her bag, "It might be from Vibe or Rihanna!" Jennifer smiled. Natalie pulled her phone from her bag, "If only.". The home screen was lit with a new message from none other than Q.

I'd like to see things your way, but I'm not sure if I can stick my head that far up my ass. -Q

Natalie stared at her phone for what seemed like lifetimes, who is the deranged person? . "Natalie, what's wrong?" she heard Jennifer ask. Natalie looked up at her best friend and showed her the phone with the message.

"You're getting these too?" Jennifer's face soften into fear. Natalie nodded, "I don't know who it is.". Jennifer slams the phone on the counter, "That's the issue!" she puts her hands in her face. "This is a person that knows our secrets better than we do.".

Natalie wipes a stress tear from her face, "What are we going to do?" she looks around and leans into Jennifer, "We have no idea who it is so it's not like we can actually make them stop!" she whisper hisses.

"We can't tell anybody about this, the less who know the better." Jennifer tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. Natalie's eyes bulge out, "Why not, shouldn't we tell the cops about this? Jennifer they are sending threats to us." Natalie pleads.

Jennifer shakes her head, "Because they're going to find out about the Kristen thing!" she whisper shouts. Natalie's eyes bulge, "That night in 5th grade when it happened, if we go to the authorities, they will find out we are linked to that night by this Q or whatever, so stay silent!".

Natalie shakes her head, "So what do we do, sit here and wait for something bad to happen?". Jennifer takes a deep breath, "No, we make sure that this doesn't touch Leven or Jena, or anyone else we love, we can't let anybody else be involved with this." Jennifer and Natalie share a look of tears.

"Jen!" they heard Jena's voice call out for the alpha. Jennifer and Natalie turned towards the front door revealing Jena holding 3 pairs of skinny jeans, "You have to check out the designs that just got delivered." then she was out the door again.

Natalie and Jennifer turned towards each other again, "Remember, keep everyone safe." Jennifer reminded Natalie. Natalie nodded her head, the two girls grabbed their purses straightened themselves together and exited the room with the biggest lie under their belts.

The Dormer Mansion; Natalie's Bedroom

Sunday, December 10th 2013

7:39pm

"Natalie, this is a reminder that you have your first photo shoot ever tomorrow! It's with Vibe and a limo will be picking you up tomorrow morning at noon." Terri busted into Natalie's bedroom waking Natalie up for the 10th time.

"I know Terri, this is the 5th time you've reminded me, and I've already told you I will be ready by ten thirty, can't you see I'm trying to relax." Natalie takes off her eyemask. Natalie's eyes adjust to the light and she sees Terri placing a stack of envelopes on her desk.

"What are those?" Natalie asked pointing at the envelope. Terri smiled and she tucked her red hair behind her ear, "These are letters from some of your fans, these aren't even half of it! You have to sign at least 300 of them so we can have them shipped back!".

Natalie slides out of her ultra comfortable bed, "Three hundred?" Natalie walks over to the desk, "And you want them back by tomorrow?". Terri nods, "In between shoots you can do it, I have to run, you're mom is going off on a producer at the set, I gotta run." Terri's slender figure darts out of the master bedroom and slams the door shut.

Natalie turns to the big mess and takes a deep sigh, she collapses into her office chair and sinks into it. Add onto a crazy psychopath following her and her best friend, Natalie could consider herself stressed.

She grabbed her pink metallic sharpie and letter opener and began to slice through the fan mail. She smiled at the letters that were at least 4 pages and wrote a note on the back of the photographs provided from Terri.

She turned up the music of Gwen Stefani's 2006 hit, "Sweet Escape" and began having a mini jam session. She got through at least thirty two letters and was opening her thirty third until she heard her door creak open.

"Terri, good news, I got through like thirty letters, but do you think I should-" Natalie looked up and saw none other than Sean Dozier. "Sean?" Natalie whisper hissed, "What are you doing here." she slide out of her office chair and walked over to the handsome brunette.

"I came here to tell you something important." Natalie rolls her eyes, "And you couldn't have texted me, risk coming up here? Where's my mom?". Natalie tried to push past him but his strong arms spun her around and his lips met hers.

After his lips being gone for so long he felt foreign and she was taken aback by the gesture, Natalie wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down. His strong arms take her small frame into him, and supports her weight by gripping onto her ass.

She opens her eyes and sees what she's doing and pulls away from the kiss, "Sean, stop.". she pushes him off of her. Sean lets her down and has a sad look on his face and Natalie has a hurt look on her face, "We can't do this.".

Sean sighs and puts his face in his hands and sits on her bed, "Fuck, I know, it's just I can't stop thinking about you.". Natalie's eyes bulge and she feels herself blushing, "Me either, but you're already occupied.".

Natalie turns and makes her way towards her bathroom, "You can take yourself out.". She opens her bathrooms glass doors and steps inside meeting the cold tile floors. She heard Sean's heavy footsteps towards the room but she couldn't make herself lock the door, she let him walk right in.

"What are you doing?" he asks walking behind her. She feels her body jolt awake, "I'm taking a shower.". She begins to take off her accessories and takes her hair out of the ponytail it was tied in letting her locks flow.

She feels Sean's hands cock her head to the side gently and he moves her hair to place a kiss on her neck. She moans softly, and feels his hands slide on her body smoothly. "Tell me when to stop.". Natalie removes his hand from his thigh and turns around and looks up to him, "Don't you dare stop." 

Natalie crushes her lips with his and she moans with delight, Sean grabs Natalie's shorts and slides them off her legs. The pair spend their time undressing each other, placing soft kisses at exposed skin, sucking lightly for pleasure.

The two were name battling for dominance in the shower under the hot, steamy water. "NATALIE I'M HOME!" a voice rang out throughout the house. Natalie gasped and Sean silently cursed. "Sean, get out of me!" Natalie whisper hisses.

"Fuck I can't I'm about to fuck.........". Sean releases his load into Natalie, causing the pair to gasp and Natalie throwing her head back. They heard the heels clank up and down the steps, causing them to scurry away. 

"What do I do?" Sean asks. Natalie looks around, "I don't know, take a towel and hide in my closet.". Natalie pushes the shower door open and throws a towel at Sean who catches it swiftly, he runs into the walk in closet and Natalie shuts the shower door and scrubs the sex smell off.

"Natalie." her mother struts into the bathroom not caring about her naked teenage daughter, "Oh my god mom!" she covers her boobs. "Where is Sean at? Why is his car here, we have dinner reservations.".

Natalie's face reddens with anger, "Mom, I don't know, get out!". Natasha seems taken aback and turns on her heel, "Don't forget your shoot tomorrow.". She slams the door shut and Natalie angrily turns off the shower.

She grabs her white robe and ties it around her body, she walks over across the bathroom tiles and walks into her closet. She opens the door and steps in facing a hiding Sean. "You have five fucking seconds to go." Natalie spats at Sean.

Sean shakes his head, "Let me explain Nat-". Natalie raises her palm to his face and slaps him, she's taken a back and shakes her head. "Goodbye Sean." she turns on her slipper heel and runs to her bedroom.

She grabs her phone and opens her balcony doors. She slams the glass doors shut and sits in the drizzle rain weather of Los Angeles. She turns on her phone and sees the awaiting message from none other than Q.

Got a problem? Solve it! Think I'm tripping? Tie my shoes! Can't stand me? Sit down! Can't face me? Turn around! - Love you, Q.As it this night couldn't get worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad. Please make sure to comment!


	6. Bang, Bang, Bang I'm Breaking In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jennifer's family goes shopping for the annual Christmas Ball at their house, Jennifer holds a meeting with her betas; then delivers some news that leads to more damage of the group, and Jennifer takes relaxation time to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

Chanel Showroom; Jennifer and Margot's Dressing Room 

Monday, December 11th 2013

12:07pm

"Margot does that dress over there make me look innocent?". Jennifer turned her body while looking at herself in the wall that was a mirror. Margot walked out from her dressing stall and put her hands on her hips. 

She padded her bare feet over to her cousin and looked at her, "I would say, you look like death." Margot raised her eyebrows at her cousin. Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Be quiet." she rolled her eyes. Margot shrugged her shoulders and turned facing the mirror.

Margot was wearing a lipstick red bodycon dress that held onto her body for dear life, and Jennifer was wearing a lipstick red embellished midi dress. The girls were there with Jennifer's parents, and her little sisters Willow and Mia getting their outfits for their annual Christmas dinner. 

Jennifer and Margot's hair was pulled tight into ponytails and they also had to share a dressing room. "You know Margot, I hate to admit it, you look amazing.". Margot rolls her eyes, "As if, Jennifer you look amazingly hot." Margot whispered. 

Weirdly the two were seeming to get along a little better after Jennifer's breakup with Satan himself. Last night when Jennifer was crying her eyeballs out of it's sockets early in the dawn, Margot had padded barefoot into her master bedroom with tissues and junk food.

Then after Jennifer's recover of rest Margot was actually being nice to her, and Jennifer returned the favor. She wasn't as bad as Jennifer had remembered. Margot picked up some metallic heels and slipped her feet in, "So, who are you wearing on your sleeve this Christmas?" Margot turned to her cousin smiling.

Jennifer took a deep breath, "No clue, maybe I'll invite like Naya or something this year.". Jennifer was supposed to bring Josh as her date but, after the whole incident that happened with his penis being inside another women, it looked like the odds weren't in his favor.

Margot's face scrunches, "No Jen, everybody will think you're a lesbian." Margot buckles the left heel and begins to slide on the right pair. Jennifer crosses her arms across her chest and sits on the stool, "It's not like I wanna go alone! I just need the right guy to come soon, like soon." Jennifer's dog, Pippi runs out of the master closet and into her owner's lap.

Jennifer rubs Pippi's soft fur, "Where's the fun in that though?" Margot turns to face her cousin. Jennifer grabs her mineral water and takes a sip from the pink straw, "What are you talking about Margot?". 

Margot strides over to her cousin, "Jennifer, you're an alpha. Alpha is the hottest girl, and most respected! Look at your mother, every mother looks to her, she's the pinnacle of housewives." . Jennifer had to admit that it did make sense, Margot had a point. "You're mother is the Alpha of housewives, gives people a show, rich moms everywhere aspire to be like Elizabeth Banks Lawrence. It's what you have to do." Margot shrugs. 

Jennifer nods and smiles, "That's great and all but, I still don't know what you want me to do about not having a date?". Margot rolls her eyes, "Again, Alpha! You can have any guy you want with the snap of your fingers.". 

Jennifer took herself back and finally caught on, this is something she was meant to be. Her alpha gods made her this way, she was supposed to be that one handbag that all the guys wanted to hold. Jennifer smiled and rubbed Pippi's fur happily.

"What do you suggest I do?" Jennifer twirls the end of her ponytail. Margot pulls out her phone and slides the screen to the left, "What guy do you want?" Margot simply shrugs her shoulders. Jennifer taps her chin and lets out a small humming noise.

"Liam." Jennifer smiles after thinking for a minute or so, Margot's head drops. "Hemsworth as in, Natalie's ex?". Jennifer nods her houd with a big smile on her face, "Even when they were dating, I always thought he was attractive, now would be the perfect time to go after him.". 

Margot bites on her bottom lip and places her hands on her hips, "But he's with Miley, plus he is a man whore." Margot turns on her heel and slides her hair out of the ponytail. Jennifer gets up and holds Pippi close to her, "Alpha, any guy I want.". 

Jennifer stands next to Margot and poses with a dashing smile on her face, "Cheating and lying aren't struggles, they're reasons to break up.". Jennifer smiles. Margot gave her cousin a worried look, "I would be careful.".

Jennifer turns to her cousin and smiles, "Where's the fun in that?". Then for the first time in hours, Jennifer felt the ah-mazing feeling called Confidence. 

The Lawrence Estate; Jennifer's Closet

Monday, December 11th 2013

2:09pm

"Hello girls." Jennifer greeted her best friends and Leven when she walked into her master closet. The girls looked up and saw their alpha standing high and mighty on the second level of the ball room closet. 

Natalie, Jena, and Leven stopped their conversation and they all plastered fake smiles, "Hello Jennifer." they all said in sync. Jennifer smiled and began to descend down the staircase. "You're probably wondering why I've called this important meeting.".

The girls looked at their alpha with all the attention they had in themselves. "I wanted you all to be the first to know!" Jennifer clapped happily. The three girls exchanged smiles and leaned on the counter island that stood in the middle of the circle, "What is it?" Natalie asked with her best smile. 

"After the failure of a relationship with him." Jennifer cocked her head to the side, "I'm getting a new boyfriend just in time for my annual Christmas dinner." she smiled. The girls smile at their alpha and begin to clap. 

"Who is it?" Jena leans in, hitting her pregnant stomach on the island and standing back to rub the pain away. Jennifer smiles and taps her manicured french tips on the counter island, "Whose the hottest guy in our grade?" Jennifer asked biting her bottom lip.

Natalie, Jena, and Leven all exchange knowing looks and share their answers in sync, "Josh." they all state flatly. Jennifer rolls her eyes, and throws a pair of metal Marc Jacob's earrings on the counter, "Stop talking about him!". 

The girls all stare wide-eyed at their alpha, Jennifer smooths out her hair and clears her throat. "Liam Hemsworth.". The girls mouths fall open, Leven and Jena both turn to a confused Natalie. "You're joking right?" she deadpans.

Jennifer's smile falls, "What? I thought you would be cool with it." she crosses her arms. Natalie huffs and places her hands on her hips, "Out of all the guys at WCD you had to go after your best friend's ex?" Natalie cocked her head to the side.

Leven and Jena watched awkwardly as the two began to argue. Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Why are you even upset about this, last time I recall you broke up with him!". Natalie crosses her arms and looks to Leven and Jena for backup.

The two girls shake their heads, "That did happen Nat..." Leven opened the drawer on the island counter, Jennifer claps her hands and points at Leven, "See she's agreeing with me!". Natalie took in a breath, "You're still not getting it!" Natalie begins to walk over to face her alpha, "You are willing to be treated as a piece of meat just to be popular.".

Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Like you're one to talk!". The closet goes silent and Jennifer finally realizes what she had said after Natalie's face goes pale. Then Natalie and Jennifer's cell phones play their text tones, causing them to look at each other. 

That's when they had figured it out, Q was tearing them apart. Jennifer bravely took out her phone along with Natalie and their was the newest message from the biggest threat of them all, Q.

I'm smiling because I know karma will bitch-slap you eventually- Q.

The girls exchange a quick look and set their phones on the counter, and the two exchange a look of fear. Leven and Jena eventually catch on, "What was that about?" Jena asks, "It looks like you two saw a ghost.".

Natalie and Jennifer exchanged a silent knowing glance, "It's time.". Leven stands up a little more, "Time for what?". Natalie and Jennifer place their hands on the counter next to each other and clear their throats.

"We're being stalked...." Natalie begins as she hangs her head down to avoid Leven and Jena's concerning stares. "We don't know by who, but it seems they know everything about us." Jennifer looks up at her friends.

"You've gotten those too?" Leven lowers her voice, Jennifer and Natalie look up at a nervous Leven with glossy eyes. Leven shakes her head, "Q or whoever this person is sent videos of him and I." Leven trails off without mentioning Josh's name to avoid conflicts.

"Plus Q made me have sex with him....." Leven admits looking down at island counter. Jennifer stared at Leven and touched Leven's hand with a faint smile. Leven looked up t Jennifer and mouthed an apology and the alpha returned an accepting nod.

Jena stares wide eyed at her friends, "I haven't gotten a text.". Natalie shakes her head, "Wait... Let me see your birth control pills." Natalie perks up. The rest of the girls seemed taken aback by Natalie's request. 

Jena zipped open her Chanel quilted baby blue bag and took out the pills and handed them over to Natalie. Natalie pops open the pill case and selects 4 pills and places it on the island counter. She walks over to the shelve where Jennifer proudly displayed her favorite artifacts from her grandparents from the regal diamond crown to the red metal brass elephant.

"What are you doing?" Jennifer asked concerned when Natalie grabbed the elephant and walked back to the island counter. "What if this Q demon set Jena up?". Natalie sat the four pills in front of her and grabbed the elephant.

"What?" Jena hissed, "How could Q or whoever set me up without me knowing it?". Natalie grabs the elephant smashes the pill leaving a stream of red, blue, and yellow. The girls all exchange a look, "What is this?" Jennifer leans into the island counter. 

Natalie dips her finger in the colorful dust and taste it from her finger. "Q made smartie pills.". The girls eyes bulge out of their sockets, "He got me too?". Leven shakes her head, "She got you.". Jena buries her face in her hands, "Ok, what do we do?" Jena speaks up after a moment of silence.

"What is there to do?" Natalie hisses, "Nat, calm down." Jennifer tries. "How about we call the cops?" Leven suggests. Jennifer rolls her eyes, "Are you out of it?" Jennifer crosses her arms, "If we tell the cops, they will go into full detail and everything will be told.".

"Like the Becca thing, or the Kristen thing." Natalie's eyes widen. The girls all look at each other in the moment of silence with fright running through their bodies. "What do we do?" Jena asks freaking out. The three girls look to their alpha for a plan.

What do we do? The question raced through the alpha's mind, Jennifer tapped her fingernails trying to think of a plan on the spot but she was blanked out. "We can't do anything." Jennifer whispers. The girls stare at their worried alpha with confused glances. 

"What?" Natalie asked placing her hands on her hips, "What do you mean nothing?" Leven hisses standing up a little more. Jennifer throws her hands in the air, "I mean we can't do anything!" the alpha throws a Tiffany's bracelet against a rack of skirts to the left. "Don't you understand, if we go to the cops, were basically turning OURSELVES in." she whisper hisses. 

The girls all exchange a scared look and Natalie clears her throat, "I'm out." she picks up her turquoise Gucci chain purse and slings it over her shoulder. Jennifer drops her arms to her side, "Where the hell are you going?".

Natalie turns around facing her friends, "I'm going home!" she spats at her friends, "I've had a long night, and all I want to do is go home and eat." she turns on her heel and exits the master closet. Jennifer rolls her eyes and turns towards a stoic Leven and Jena. 

"Go." Jennifer orders her lasting members. Leven fixes her hat and begins to walk out of the closet leaving Jena who simply stares at Jennifer. "When are you going to tell them?". Jennifer rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, "You know I can't tell them." Jennifer fires back.

Jena crosses her arms, "But when I tell the cops about this stalking incident, and they happen to find out about Becca and Kristen, you'll have to speak then." her faces fill with anger. Jennifer feels her face fill with heat.

"Jena you are just as guilty as I am!" Jennifer spats and takes a step forward to her, "But whose fingerprints is on the door?" Jena questions raising her eyebrows. Jennifer takes a step back and furrows her eyebrows.

"Go ahead, snitch on me." Jennifer spats, "But don't think the cops won't know about Officer Dean." Jennifer challenges leaving a wide eyed Jena. Jennifer crosses her arms, "Now get out of my closet please, before I end you." Jena rolls her eyes and grabs her bags and struts out of the closet. 

The Lawrence Estate; The Spa

Tuesday, December 12th 2013

7:00pm

Jennifer was out of contact from the girls for almost the entire day and was concluding the day with a trip to her family's spa that was in the comfort of the estate. She was wrapped in her silk pink Prada robe, and her feet were tucked into white Gucci.

"Mom." Jennifer called her mothers attention. Her mother turned her head while she sat in the mud pit to and gave her daughter attention, "Yes honey." her mother grabbed her martini and took a sip. "I'm going to the sauna.".

Elizabeth nods at her daughter, "Have a lovely time honey." she waves off her eldest daughter. Jennifer rolls her eyes and begins to make her way down the long hall and straight to the sauna room. She makes her way up to the metal door and types in the four digit passcode in the screen. 

4579\. The metal door clicks open and slides allowing Jennifer to step down into the cold tiles of the sauna room. The door slides behind her and clicks shut. The room is white tiled and the light comes from a circle at the ceiling that releases a soft purple glow giving the room a neon feeling. 

Jennifer snuggles into her rob deeper and sits down on the white marble seat and relaxes. She picks up the black IPad the controls the room and begins to set the temperature of the sauna. 

Heat Intensity: 7

Lighting: Medium Dull

Music: The Best of 2013

She hit the confirm button and everything fell into action, the lighting dulled down to a soft-dark purple glow, the heat went up within a second, and the opening chords of Selena Gomez's "Come and Get It" began to linger through the room.

The alpha slid on her black eye mask and laid back her skin making contact with the cold tile through the silk robe. She relaxed her body and listened to the melody and lyrics of Selena's recorded voice. 

You ain't gotta worry, it's an open invitation  
I'll be sittin' right here, real patient  
All day, all night, I'll be waitin' standby  
Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you  
All day, all night, maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie.

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets.  
I love you much, too much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet.  
This love ain't finished yet...  
So baby whenever you're ready... 

Jennifer felt her eyelids become heavier and heavier and eventually she dozed off into dreamland without a single care in the world. It felt like she was dozing off all of the pain and problems affecting her right at that second, the feeling of sleep was almost orgasmic.

Killing time, you left from the line

Killing time, your turn to kill

Killing time, what do you say?

Killing time, aha, killing time

And he knew what he needed to keep us alive

No time for cowardice, kill and survive

Like a killer kid with a switchblade knife

Nasty word, he'll take your life

The silence is over, they attack again

Killing and hatred drive me insane

Reports come in of a heavy attack

Message is seen, we're moving back

Jennifer jolted upright from her nap in a panic and cold sweat. The room was pitch black, metal music playing, and it was painfully hot. "What the fuck?" Jennifer slides off her eye mask revealing the darkness of the room.

The sprayers were spraying a neon red mist and the heavy metal music was at full blast. She slipped off of the tile seat which was slicked with her body sweat. She felt her long blonde locks clinging to her body from her sweat. 

She grabbed the IPad and typed furiously trying to get it to work but the screen turned black and the words "Error" flashed across. "What the fuck." she hissed at the tablet and threw it on the tiled seat next to her. 

She ran over to the entrance and typed in the passcode but the keypad flashed the words "Error" right before her tear filled eyes. 

Sound of gunfire comes through the night  
Killing and hatred, it's a terrible sight  
Reports come in of a heavy attack  
Message is seen, we're moving back

 

She felt her chest tighten up and begin to cough in defeat, "HELP!" she banged against the metal door in panic. The song droned on and on causing her brain to feel a pulse of pain. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" she banged harder. 

She ran over to the small circle port window and looked out being met by the view of an empty Spa where the lights are all shut off. The tears steam down her face and she slides down on the ground. "Help me..." she wheezes out clenching her chest. 

Her eyes roll to the back of her head and she lets out a struggling breath falling to the ground while holding her chest in pain. Her body lays there unconscious in the middle of the sauna. Her eyes fluttered open and there it was on the circle port window that one little letter that caused all of this, the letter 

Q.

Killing time, you left from the line  
Killing time, your turn to kill  
Killing time, what do you say?  
Killing time, aha, killing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad. Please make sure to comment!


	7. Dead Girls Can't Talk Leven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leven, Natalie, and Jena try to piece together the challenging puzzle that is Jennifer-which leads to them on the other side of more threats. Plus, startling news about their alpha is delivered via stalker and cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

The Rambin House; Leven's Bedroom

Tuesday, December 12th 2013

7:45pm

"Hey you guys.." Leven called Natalie and Jena's attention as they sit on around Leven's room watching the television play a rerun of "Elf". Natalie and Jena lift their heads up and give their attention towards their friend.

Leven clears her throat, "What happened that night?" Leven runs her hands through her blonde hair, "There's something Jennifer's not telling any of us that happened on those two nights." she takes a deep sigh. 

The girls all exchange silent looks until Natalie finally speaks up, "I only know about the Kristen thing." she admits looking down at the ground. Leven perks up, "What the hell happened that night?" she sits next to Natalie who sits on the carpet.

Natalie rubs her temples and takes a deep sigh, "Well know isn't exactly the right word...I just remember us walking over to Kristen's house, us getting scared, and next thing I know we're running away from Kristen's screams.".

Leven covers her mouth with her hands and she feels the tears begin to brim her eyes. "What happened after that?" Jena asked Natalie in shock. Natalie shakes her head, "I remember we went back to the cabana and we were all scared for our lives, she calmed us down and we all went to sleep." Natalie's breathing became erratic and she began to hold onto her chest as the memories came flooding back.

Natalie swallows her tears and continues, "Jennifer had drugged you guys to go back to sleep but I saw her and went after her after she thought we all went to sleep, I followed her.". Leven and Jena stare wide eyed, mouth dropped open at their friend.

"What did you see?" Jena grabbed Natalie's shaking hand. Natalie's eyes widen and she shuts them close and shakes her head. "I can't tell you.". Jena and Leven roll their eyes, "Natalie, I understand you're sworn to this secret but you have to tell us!" Leven hisses. 

Natalie's head whips to Leven, "Don't you think I want to tell?" Natalie's body quivers, "I want to but I can't because I don't remember anything after that!" Natalie begins to hiccup on her sobs. Jena pulls Natalie into a hug. 

The chimes of the girl's cell phone all flutter in sync and end after 15 seconds causing the girls to all exchange a worried look. They all reach for their phones and turn them on revealing a new message from Satan itself.

One bitch down, Three to go

Kisses Q.

"What the hell is this supposed to mean?" Natalie's eyes fill with more tears. Before Leven could answer the white door swings open revealing Leven's mother, "You have a package sweetie." Kelly drops the brown box in front of the three girls. 

Leven jumps to her feet and scoots her mother out of her room, "Thanks mom!". She closes the door and turns back to her scared friends. Leven lifts the box off the ground and walks over to her bed and places it right in the middle. 

Jena and Natalie get up and join Leven by the side, "Who would send you this?" Natalie asks inspecting the box, "I don't know." Leven says getting a pocket knife from her nightstand and slices the box open.

Once the brown box was fully slice open they threw it to the side and looked at the black casket box. "What the fuck...." Jena opened the box revealing a blonde American Girl doll with a silk Prada robe like Jennifer's. 

The girls took a step back in shock and let out a faint gasp, Leven picks up the doll the weight making her feel weak and tears the note off the back. "Squeeze Me Bitches." Leven read, her voice fueled with anger. 

She squeezed the doll and a faint voice drained out, "My name is Jennifer and I'm a bitch who will soon be in a ditch.". The girls gasped and dropped the doll on Leven's bed. "Wait...have we spoken to Jen today?" Jena questions. 

"I haven't talked to her since yesterday, she kinda freaked me out over that whole Liam craze and the mention of those events." Natalie takes a deep breath. Jena's phone vibrates and she pulls it out but Leven's hand slaps it out of her hand and onto the bed, "What the hell!?" she turns her head to face Leven.

"You're really going to answer the phone after we get threatened!". Natalie rolls her eyes and picks up the phone. "It's fine, it's Margot calling us." Natalie presses the accept button and turns on the speaker. 

"Jena! It's me." Margot's voice crackles out through the speaker. Jena grabs the phone from Natalie's grasp, "Where's Jen?!" she questions Margot. In the background of Margot's location she heard screaming and crying, causing the girls to exchange worried looks.

"Jennifer was found...... in the sauna unconscious from the heat." the girl's heart drops at the news of their fallen best friend. "What!?" the girls cry out. "Yeah, I found her and she was lying there, I called for Auntie Liz and she freaked out, and now the ambulance is here.".

"I also found a suicide note." Margot continues. Natalie covers her mouth with her hands, Jena begins to sob and Leven stands still holding the phone with her hands. "This is insane!" Natalie throws the knife at the ground. 

"We'll be there at the hospital." Leven stressed holding back her tears and ending the conversation. The girls scramble around the room looking for their coats and purses and slide on their shoes and exited the room in an instant. 

They walked down the hall in silence and were instantly questioned by Leven's mother. "Girls where are you going?". she questions holding a mixing bowl. The girls all exchange sad looks, "Mom, Jennifer is at the hospital and we need to visit.".

Kelly's face drops, and puts a hand over her, "Jesus christ, i'm so sorry about that girls...." she walks over and gives all of the girls a warm squeeze. She steps back and pulls a set of keys out of her apron and places it in Leven's hand. 

"Be back in 2 hours honey." she gives a small hint of a smile. Leven throws her hands around her mother and pulls her in for a hug, "Thanks mommy.". They all exchange quick goodbyes and the girls are soon in the car with Natalie in the driver's seat, Jena in the passenger, and a stoic Leven in the backseat.

Natalie drove in silence for about 5 minutes as the girls searched for questions to ask, "Do you think Jen would ever kill herself." Jena breaks the silence. Natalie shakes her head and makes a sharp right turn onto the freeway. 

"No way, she loves herself too much." Natalie keeps her eyes on the road. "This was definitely a job by Q." Natalie takes a deep breath and releases the stress. "The same night Leven gets a casket with a doll dressed exactly like Jen, Jen ends up in the hospital, she didn't commit suicide.". Natalie continues driving.

Natalie's phone flashes indicating she has a new message, very hesitant but annoyed she picks up the phone and turns it on revealing a new message from Sean.

Nat we need to talk.

She drops her phone in her lap and shifts into the carpool lane, "What was that?" Leven asked worried. Natalie clears her throat, "Nothing, we're fine, it wasn't Q.". Jena takes a deep breath, "I don't know how much longer we can go through this, and something tells me this is just the beginning.". 

Natalie and Leven both look at Jena who plays with her hands. "What are you saying Jena?" Natalie grips the steering wheel harder. Jena rolls her eyes, "I'm saying, it's time we get answers from Jennifer, she could have died in the damn sauna!" Jena throws her hands in the air, "We're figuring out what happened and we're telling the cops.".

Natalie nods her head, "I agree with you one hundred percent...". Leven leans forward, "I do too, we need answers, and we need them now.".

Cedars-Sinai Medical Center; Room 760

Tuesday, December 12th 2013

8:54pm

The girls had made their way to luxury hospital rooms on the seventh floor and walked all the way to Jennifer's room. They stood in front of the glass doors which of course slid open allowing the girls to step into the small waiting room. 

Everyone from Jennifer's aunt, Nina to Jennifer's father to even her house maid Flora either sat or stood in a pacing motion. The girls walked over to Jennifer's father with their heads held high and their smallest smiles. 

"Hello Mr.Ross Lawrence" the girls gave him a faint smile. He looked up from his IPad and took a deep breath at the sight of the girls, "Thank god you're here girls.". He took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"She's in there, she's been waiting on you to arrive." he points towards the gray door. Natalie gives a faint smile, "Great, we've been waiting on her too...". The girls give quick goodbyes and walk over to the door. 

Leven grabs the door handle and twists the door open revealing a red all over Jennifer wearing a red patient gown that ultimately matched her skin tone. The girls hearts dropped and so did their purses. "Oh my god..." Natalie covered her hands with her mouth.

Leven shut the door once everyone was inside awaking Jennifer from her sleep in a panic. The girls ran over to calm their best friend down before she were to freak out. "Jen, it's us....." Natalie soothed her.

Jennifer slowed down her breathing and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "What are you doing here?" she spat at her friends. The girls all took a seat on her master hospital bed gave her a look, "We're here because we are your best friends." Leven said with a stoic look. 

"Jen, you didn't attempt suicide did you?" Jena asks rubbing Jennifer's leg causing her to wince in pain. Jena moves her hand, "Of course I didn't!" Jennifer throws her hand in exasperation causing her to wince in pain again.

Natalie lowers her voice, "What happened in there?" she leans forward, "Everyone thinks you tried to kill yourself!" she whisper hisses. Jennifer places a hand on her chest and raises an eyebrow. "Why would I? Kill myself?" Jennifer asks confused, "I was going in because I needed to release bad vibes.".

Leven rolls her eyes, "We think Q tried to kill you." she whispers. Jennifer's crystal blue eyes widen, "Kill me?". she gasps but ends up stuttering, "Why, what did I ever do?!" she whisper hisses. The girls all exchange a look leaving out their trembling alpha. 

"That's what we came here to ask you." Leven crossed her arms. Jennifer sinks back into the bed, "What are you talking about?" she looks in her friend's face for answers. Natalie touches Jennifer's hand softly cautious of her touch. 

"What happened on the night of the Becca and Kristen incident?". Jennifer's eyes pop open, "I don't remember.". The girls throw their head backs in defeat and Natalie lets out a deep throat moan of annoyance while Jena takes a sharp deep breath.

"You guys calm down." Leven orders her friends and rubs Jennifer's leg gently. Natalie's head whips towards Leven, "You were just talking about getting answers out of her?!" Natalie whisper hisses. Leven rolls her eyes, "You guys! Chill." Jena throws her hands up in annoyance.

The room goes silent and Jennifer plays with her nails. "Listen, I can't tell you right here, right now." she exhales. The girls look at her with worried looks and she tucks a strand of hair behind her ear, "This isn't safe enough, we have to meet somewhere else." she looks around the room. 

The girls all exchange a look, "What the hell do you mean not safe enough?" Jena asks getting upset. Jennifer places her hands on her face, "Look, I can't tell you this now." she looks down into her lap with a long face. 

The room is silent for what seems like a lifetime, the girls pass time either staring at each other or rubbing their temples. "We have to let you get your rest." Natalie stands up grabbing her bag, Jennifer's eyes widen. 

"Why?" she pleads. Natalie brushes her hair out of her eyes, "Jen, you need rest you were just found near death in a sauna!" she hisses, "Get some rest.". Natalie walks over to the door and turns to a stoic Leven and Jena. 

"Lets go!" Natalie orders her friends. Leven and Jena both give their alpha a hug and cheek kiss and exit with Natalie. They strut through the hospital halls and soon they all end up driving back to Leven's house in complete silence.

That night the girls went their different ways without much talk, which about an hour later left Leven in her bed staring at the ceiling all night. She decided that following morning she would do something she would never dream of doing, she was gonna be the alpha.

Studio Moon Dance; The Debbie Allen Dance Room

Monday, December 15th 2013

5:58pm

Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it  
Yeah  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
The music's got me going  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
No stop until the morning  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
You know I'm ready for it  
For it, for it

Leven rehearsed her routine for what seemed like the millionth time that day. She listened to the lyrics of Selena Gomez's "Slow Down" and put herself to work on her routine. She pointed her toes, kept her legs straight, hit every beat like her life depended on it and gave every look as if it were the last look she would give. 

This wasn't just a regular routine for any old competition or recital. This was the routine that would either make the judges of KAR dance company give her a scholarship or to laugh in her face. She decided to keep this secret from the girls because she wasn't exactly sure of the outcome. 

Being in the final 3 for this scholarship meant she would have to pack up all of her things and move to Russia for 3 years. The top dancer would receive a check for one million dollars, a cover for all the top dance magazines, and a luxury suite in Russia where they would be performing for along all around the world. 

Dancers from all over the world would be coming down to Studio Moon for the audition showcase which was open to the public but before that you had to pass the Pre-Audition to clear that you're worthy of a try. With all the stress of the whole Q incidents and Jennifer landing in the hospital, Leven barely had time to practice. 

She's been practicing the steps in her small bedroom, going through the dance in her mind and praying to god she doesn't screw this up. Dancing was the one thing Leven knew she could pursue a successful career in. 

She completed her dance with a side aerial and laid down on the ground, she had convinced her mom to rent out the dance room so Leven could focus all on herself. She heard a quiet knock on the door and she propped herself up and let out a mellow, "Come in.".

She heard the door click open and footsteps step into the dance room, she busied herself with her jazz shoes. "You danced beautifully." the voice complemented her. The sound of the voice made her heart drop, she turned and was met with none other than Josh.

He stands in front of a stoic Leven with his black leather jacket, dark blue faded jeans, and fainted smile. Leven looks around and stands up, "What are you doing here?" she asks raising an eyebrow. Josh shakes his head, "I'm here to pick up my little sister, Sasha but I saw you dancing and,... yoy look good.".

Leven gives him a faint smile and crosses her chest. The day she wore less he shows up, of course. Leven bites her bottom lip, "You should visit Jennifer..." she turns and makes her way to her stuff. He follows her and stands behind her, "But I'm visiting you." he says with a deep, husky voice. 

Leven begins to pack her stuff, and turns to face Josh whose taller than her. "What do you want Josh?" she rolls her eyes. He grabs Leven's limp hand, "A second chance.". Leven rolls her eyes and lets herself out of Josh's grip, "No.".

He goes after Leven, "Why not." he argues. Leven turns around and faces him once again, "Because...." she begins but can't find good answer to give Josh. She had to admit, she still had feelings for him, pretty hard feelings too but she couln't do that to Jen, while she was in the hospital.

Josh notices her inability to calculate a proper response and he chuckles, "Can you please do me the honors of getting ice cream with Sasha and I.". Leven feels her face get hot and a grin seeps onto her face which was only bland moments ago. 

"Fine." Leven smiles, she slides into her tights and windbreaker, slings her bad onto her shoulder and exits the room with Josh. "How old is your sister?" Leven asks as they walk downstairs to the Acrobatics Area. 

Josh grabs Leven's hand and swings it gently, "She's 10.". Leven smiles, "That's adorable.". Leven tried to make a mental picture of all the little girls at the studio to figure out which one was Josh's sister. 

A little girls runs to Josh and Leven, ponytail swinging behind her, Josh picks her up into his arms, letting go of Leven's hand as he firmly grasps the little girl. "Hey superstar." Josh greets the smiling girl. 

"Josh, guess what?" she smiles at her brother. Leven smiles at the pair, he's so cute she thinks. Josh sets the girl down, "What is it?". Sasha looks up at her older brother, "My tap solo! Miss Vivian picked me to perform it!". 

Josh's face lights up at the success of his little sister and gives her a kiss on the crown of her head, "Congrats Sash, why don't we get some ice cream?" he offers. Sasha nods her head and looks at Leven, "Wait..... are you Leven Rambin?" she points at Leven.

Leven feels herself blushed, "Yeah, nice to meet you Sasha." Leven offers her hand, Sasha gives Leven's body a hug, and when she pulls away she sees the glimmer in Sasha's eyes. "I love you! I watch all of your dances! Can you teach me how to do that valdez trick you do?" her eyes plead. 

Leven and Josh exchange a smile, "I would love to!" Leven smiles down at Sasha. Sasha claps happily, "Let's go get ice cream!" Sasha grabs Josh and Leven's arms and walk down the hall. Leven liked this side of Josh, the way he went soft for his little sister, the way he lifted her, this was probably the cutest side of Josh Hutcherson anyone had ever seen.

The Hutcherson Estate; Josh's Bedroom

Monday, December 15th 2013

7:16pm

"You're sister is the cutest I swear..." Leven chuckles as the pair walks into Josh's bedroom. Josh closes the door, "It's not her fault she loves and adores you.". Leven turns around and smiles at Josh. The last time she was in this room she was waking up from a one night stand filled with shame, but today she felt no shame in the room, it was actually comforting under different circumstances. 

Leven sits on the white couch that sits in front of the large mirror that gives the room a wide view of Beverly Hills. Josh sits across from her and rubs her leg, causing Leven to smile faintly. "Thanks for today Josh." she smiles at him, "I enjoyed myself.".

Josh and Sasha had convinced Leven to stay for dinner after ice cream stop on the way home, and Leven accepted after texting her mother of course, telling her that she was visiting Jen at the hospital. "No problem, I've enjoyed you too.". 

Leven felt butterflies at the bottom of her stomach, she couldn't tell if it was guilt or her feelings. "So Josh, why are you a different person in front of the school and then your sister." Leven touches his hand. 

Josh shakes his head, "I don't know really, at school, there's a standard placed on me, and I live up to it but, in front of my siblings, I can't let them know that's okay to act like that.". Leven shakes her head, "Well who would've thought Josh Hutcherson could be the sweetest person alive.." Leven chuckles softly. 

Josh gives her a small smile and shakes his head, "Well since we're admitting things, I want this girl that I like to know i'm not the selfish asshole that walks down those halls at school.". Leven nods and follows along with what he's saying. 

She zones out while looking at his face, then at his lips, she had to admit he was looking good. "Leven...?" Josh's face waves in front of her eyes, snapping her back into reality. She felt her face get hot, "I'm sorry." she chuckles. 

Josh chuckles at a red faced Leven, "Sorry." she apologizes. Josh waves his hand, "It's fine, whatever I was talking about was boring anyway.". Dammit! Leven thought wondering what he possibly could've revealed to her in a second. 

She felt herself begin to shiver a little bit and Josh began to notice, "Oh here you go." he gets up and gives her a gray feather blanket from his side, he walks over and drapes it over her shoulders. "Thanks." she smiles as she snuggles into the cover. 

His face is only inches away from hers and they feel the tension in the air, he closes his eyes and leans into Leven with his warm lips meeting her cold lips. Her eyes flutter close and she leans into the kiss more.

She pulls away from the kiss with a smile on her face, "What about that girl you like? Shouldn't you be kissing her?". Leven asks staring into Josh's eyes. Josh takes her chin into his hands, "I already am." he tilts her chin up and places another lingering kiss on her lips followed by many more. 

And for the first time that night, she didn't find herself worrying about an unwanted message, or a nightmare from the night that changed everyone's lives, because Josh's lips were their to comfort her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad. Please make sure to comment!


	8. Beware of Young Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the Lawrence family's extravaganza Christmas auction-which lures the richest of families in Southern California all flocking to the Lawrence's estate for expensive gifts and shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

The Lawrence Estate; Jennifer's Closet

Wednesday, December 25th 2013

6:24pm

It was 10 days exactly after Josh and Leven had shared a kissed in his bedroom, in that timeframe a lot had changed, Natalie got more modeling jobs and even had a chance to attend the Golden Globes the following new month of the new year, Jena had revealed to her parents that she was with child, and Jennifer somehow got Liam to break up with Miley and become her new arm candy. 

"When do the boys get here?" Natalie asked smoothing out her cherry red floor length Zac Posen Crepe Gown. Jennifer slide on her Grandmother's Tiffany gold ring, she made it a tradition to wear it every Christmas. "There supposed to be here already..." Jena trailed off while playing with the fake ivory that rested on her shoulder that was apart of her black Marchesa Stretch Cape Gown. 

Jennifer looked in the mirror and smiled at the reflection she saw, she saw a blonde girl with her long locks in bouncy curls, perfected make-up, and the Tidetell One Shoulder dress in the lovely shade of baby blue. 

She saw her friends walk up behind her and she looked at them from the mirror, "Are you guys excited?". The girls gave their alpha a smile and Jennifer turned around, "Me too, already my house is buzzing with the losers from school that totally envy us and their rich parents.". 

"I got you all something." Jennifer grabs the baby blue Tiffany's bag with a smile at her best friends, she grabs the small wrapped boxes and hands them to her friends, "I had these made specifically for each of you.". 

The girls open their boxes revealing a necklace with their first initial as the sparkling gold pendant. The girls all exchange a quick hug and share a chorus of love and pull apart when they hear a knock on the door. 

Jennifer's mother Elizabeth peeks her head into the room, "Are you ladies ready for to join the celebration?" she strides into the room and stops once she sees the girls, "Oh my good, you girls look beautiful." she places a hand on her heart. 

"Thanks mom." Jennifer blushes, "Lets go girls." Jennifer takes the hands of Leven and Jena who grabs Natalie's hand and they make their way out of the room. "Jen, can you stay back for a second?" her mother calls out to her once the girls reach the door. 

"Go wait for me at the Candy Bar." Jennifer orders her friends, they nod and exit the closet and eventually the master bedroom. "Yes mom?" Jennifer asks walking back to her mother. "I wanted to tell you before you got down there that a lot of people are going to be asking you about your little suicide attempt that landed you in the hospital." her mother crosses her arms, Jennifer rolls her eyes. 

"Okay, this is the last time I'm asking you!" Jennifer threw her hands in defeat, "Stop calling it a suicide attempt, I told you I was a victim at an attempt of murder!" the alpha stomps her Gucci heels. "Will you calm down young lady?!" Elizabeth hisses at her eldest daughter. 

Jennifer crosses her arms, "I'm not dealing with this anymore!" she stood at her mother who hovered over her by a little bit, "After tonight, I'm going home with Liam!" then with that Jennifer takes one final look with her mother and storms out of her bedroom. 

The Lawrence Estate; The Ballroom

Wednesday, December 25th 2013 

6:30pm

Jennifer walked over to her group of friends who gazed at the Jelly Bean sculpture of a snowflake, she saw Natalie turn around and give her a smile, "Hey there alpha, everybody's been asking for you, everybody.". 

Jennifer rolls her eyes and grabs a Champagne flute from the waiter that passes by who obviously didn't check her age, "What's new......". Jena had her candy container that was a glass jar that was glazed with painting from Willow and Mia's children hands and was a token from the event. 

"The guys came but they went over to check out the Rolex stand." Jena stuffs her mouth with Very Cherry jellybeans. Jennifer rolls her eyes, "I'm bored, let's go give our hellos.". Jena placed the jar of candy on the side of the candy counter and straightens herself up. 

The girls walk through the crowd and spot their first target, "Look who it is, Patina Miller, her father just bought her her own apartment in Beverly Hills." Natalie whispered to the group, "How is that even possible, she's in our grade!" Leven whispered hiss to the group, "It's possible apparently...." Jennifer trailer off as they approached Patina who was gazing over the diamond pair of Gucci shoes. 

"Hello Patina!" Jennifer greets, Patina turns and smiles at the girls, "Hello Jennifer, Natalie, Leven and Jena." she takes a sip of the virgin candy Martini. "I am loving your dress." Patina gushes to Jennifer, who gives her a smile and flips her hair behind her back, "Too bad I saw it in the window at Forever 21" she giver Jennifer a sad smile. 

The girls all gasp while the alpha smiles, "Oh, that's so cute!" she turns around and faces her friends, "Patina is still suffering from the disease where you talk about yourself in the 3rd person!" causing the girls to laugh at their alpha, "It's a good thing this benefit helps people with diseases." Natalie places a hand over her heart with a smirk, "Such a good thing!" Leven chimes in, "We'll be praying for you." Jena adds in, the girls give Patina one last look and strut off for their next target. 

"Liam told me that Miley's dad is seriously going bankrupt." Jennifer tells the girls as they approach Miley, "Shocker, you can only bail your daughter out of jail so many times on the crime of prostitution." Natalie rolls her eyes causing the girls to let out a hearty chuckle. 

Miley turns from Liam with make-up running down her face and she rolls her eyes as soon as she sees the girls standing in front of her. "Wait...you're leaving me for her?" Miley cries out and shoots Jennifer an ugly glare. 

Liam pinches the bridge of his nose, "Miley, you're going bankrupt! I can't date somebody with no appeal!" Liam explains to a sobbing Miley, causing the group to smile. Jennifer walks over to Liam and places a passionate kiss on his lips causing Miley to sob harder and Natalie to roll her eyes. 

Jennifer pulls away, "I'm sure you can stay here in your Goodwill dress, in about an hour or so we'll be having a donation toss for the homeless." she chuckles, and joins her friends while shooting Liam a wink. 

"Later." Natalie smiles and the group struts off again, "Jen your phone just ringed." Leven hands Jennifer her phone, Jennifer stops and gets her phone from Leven, "Thanks." she offers. She presses the home button and her heart drops, she turns toward the group. 

"Q's at the party." Jennifer looks at her friends for answers. The girls look around frantically, "What the hell do you mean at the party?" Leven hisses at Jennifer who shakes her head, "I have no idea, what could it want?!" she searches her phone for answers. 

"Let's go!" Jena moves to the front of her friends and begins walking, "Where the hell are you going?" Jennifer asks panicked. "This could be our chance to find out who Q is! Let's go." she grabs her dress and makes her way to the elevator with her friends trailing behind her. 

The wait for the elevator to arrive and it finally does, "When we get up there, search everywhere!" Natalie hisses. The blue doors slide open revealing Shailene Woodley clad in red and black Ellie Saab knit and silk gown with her hair in a high bun that sits atop her head. 

"Why the hell are you in my elevator freak?!" Jennifer hisses, Shailene offers a smile, "Rude much, I would figure you would be more depressed since you know, you really hate yourself." she steps out of the elevator staring at the girls. 

The girls stare jaw dropped at Shailene who smiles, "Have a lovely night ladies." she turns on her heel and walks to join the huge crowd of people. Leven pushes everyone on the waiting elevator and presses the J button which closes the doors. 

"When did she start looking like that?" Jena asks confused as the elevator begins moving, "No clue..." Leven trails off. "My real question is why the fuck she was up here! Those guards are complete bullshit I tell you." Jennifer rolls her eyes as the elevator comes to a stop and the door slides open. 

The girls run into the master bedroom and begin to look everywhere, Natalie and Leven run off into the closet and search through the racks of clothing and run up to the second level of the closet, "AHHHH!" Leven lets out a shrill scream, Natalie turns and runs over to her friend, "What is it?!" she asks frantically, she looks behind the rack of clothing and lets out a shrill scream. 

Natalie bends down and picks up the knife with blood all over it, "JENNIFER!" she screams for help. Jena and Jennifer come into the closet frantically look up at the second level, "What did you find?" she questions as Jena rubs her stomach. 

Natalie lifts the knife into the air, "It was behind your clothes." she begins to walk down the stairs carefully, and places the knife on the island counter. Jennifer's eyes widen along with Jena's. "It's Q's!" Jena cries out. 

"But whose blood is it?!" Leven asks. Jennifer takes a deep breath, "I don't know!" she cries out, and looks around the room. The lights of the closet flick off causing the girls to scream in panic, and within seconds the lights of the closet flick back on. 

The girls look around and notice the missing piece, "Where the fuck did the knife go?" Jena asks panicked. The girls all exchange a worried look, "This is insane!" Leven throws her hands up, "We have to tell the cops!" Leven whisper shouts.

"For the millionth time, we can't!" Jennifer retorts. Leven's phone chimes, and she rolls her eyes, she pulls out her phone revealing the text from Josh. "Shit.....your parents are in the middle of their speech and they're about to mention you!" she jams her phone back into her bra, Jennifer rolls her eyes, "I forgot all about the dumb speech!" she rolls her eyes, "Let's just head back down...". 

The girls exit the master closet quickly and take the long steps, and get back to the ballroom perfectly when Elizabeth and Gary are talking about their family. Jennifer rolls her eyes and makes her way to the steps when Mia and Willow are brought on on the stage. 

"Again on behalf of my beautiful family and I." Gary gushes as Jennifer stands holding Willow's hand, and Elizabeth holds a giddy Mia in her arms. "We are honored to host all of you beautiful and lovely people in our home tonight, please...." Jennifer tuned her father out as she saw a black hooded figure staring at her and her family and she lost her breath, she had remembered the anon from the night she was trapped in the sauna, it was none other than Q. 

The Lawrence Estate; The Dining Room

Wednesday, December 25th 2013 

8:00pm

Natalie sat at the dining table with her family and none other Sean while digging into their plates. Natalie saw how bored Sean looked while her mother blabbered on and on about how her show ratings were going up and up every episode. 

She knew that he was attracted to her by the way Sean licked his lips at her whenever she spoke, and Natalie wanted to drive him crazy. She grabbed her metallic clutch and slide it under the white clothed table. 

Her family looked at her as the clutch hit ground with a thud and Natalie put on fake humiliation, "Sorry mom!" she chuckled, "Let me retrieve it real quick". she bent under the table and got under. She crawled over to the Sean side of the table and ran her hands up and down his leg softly and felt the tension in his voice. 

She saw his bulge under the cloth and placed a chaste kiss on the fabric and felt his cock get harder when she pulled away, she grabbed her clutch and quickly rose from the table. Sean was making eye contact with her and she gave him a friendly smile.

"Sean." Natalie called for his attention, with a smirk. "I need to know, do I have anymore events scheduled?". Sean fixes his tie, "Well you are signed up for the Sugar Social Party by It's Sugar, and one of the President's from the store is present, why don't we go ask, we will be back.". 

Natalie and Sean get up from the table and walk out of the dining hall and Natalie looks around and pulls Sean into the elevator and presses Jennifer's floor, prompting the doors to slide close. Sean pulls Natalie into his body and the two's lips crash into each other, battling dominance. 

"You look beautiful." Sean breaths to Natalie when they pull away for air, "I bet you said that to my mother.". Natalie pulls apart and the doors slide open, she struts in Jennifer's bedroom leaving Sean standing in the elevator. 

"Can i tell you something Nat?' he walks over to Natalie who sits on Jennifer's bed in silence, she nods her head in agreement. Sean sits next to her, "Your mother and I......we're a PR stunt." Sean admits smiling at Natalie. 

Natalie wraps her arms around Sean's neck and places a soft kiss on his lips, "Can I tell you something?" Natalie asks very shy. Sean pulls away and nods and he grabs her small hand, she smiles at the gesture. 

"I don't know what it is about you but.....I really, really, really, really like you.". Natalie admits looking Sean in the eye, "And I want to be in a relationship with you.." she trails off humiliated, causing her and Sean to laugh.

Sean leans into Natalie's lips for another kiss causing them to fall back on Jennifer's bed, "I really, really, really like you too." Sean admits while he kisses his way down Natalie's throat. The two's lips find their way to each other and continue the passionate kissing. 

The Lawrence Estate; The Ballroom

Wednesday, December 25th 2013 

9:45pm

The D.J played Estelle's hit song, "American Boy" while the guests danced and chatted on the dance floor, Jennifer swayed back and forth with Liam, "You look hot as hell tonight Jen." Liam smirked at Jennifer. 

The alpha smiled at herself, "Thank you!" she smiled. Liam twirled Jennifer around and she laughed she had to admit she was clearly enjoying herself even though this was a revenge plan to Josh. Jennifer and Liam stopped their dancing, and Liam pulled Jennifer closer to his body.

"I'm really digging you Jen." he admitted to her on the side of the dance floor, Jennifer saw out of the corner of her eye, the black figure send her a look and step into the elevator. She put the attention back on Liam and gave him a smile, "Same." she flirted. 

"I brought you something since it's Christmas and all.." he looked into her eyes, Jennifer felt her face get hot in humiliation, "Eh-ma-gawd, I didn't get you anything!" she covers her face. He chuckles, "Your adorable, it's fine, come with me." Jennifer takes one last look at the elevator and grabs Liam hand as he strolls her out of the ballroom. 

Leven notices Josh staring behind her, causing her to grow concerned. She turns around and sees Jennifer leaving the ballroom with Liam. Leven turns them and places a kiss on Josh's lips, he pulls away smiling. 

"I'm sorry about not paying attention to you...." Josh shakes his head. Leven rubs the back of his head, "It's okay, if anyone should be apologizing it's me." Leven looks down at her and Josh's feet. "I've been running around all night from Q......Quinn." Leven improvised.

Josh looks at Leven confused, "Who is Q?". Leven stops for a second, "She's Jennifer's pre-school best friend, yeah." Leven lies. Before Josh could respond Leven leaned in for another kiss to silence him. Leven felt a cold hand touch her back and she pulled away from the kiss and saw Natalie and Jena standing there pale faced, "We need you for a second." Natalie says calmly. 

Leven nods and turns back to Josh, "Sorry babe, this'll only take a second." she pecks him on the cheek. "It's fine, I'm gonna go buy a Rolex from the stand or whatever." he waves Leven off, causing her to feel sad all over again. 

"What is it?" Leven asks annoyed, Natalie grabs Leven and Jena by their hands and drags them towards the elevators. Eventually Jennifer joins them with a new necklace with a Amethyst rock shaped like a star, "Whoa, where'd you get that from?" Jena's eyes catch Jennifer's new necklace. 

Her face breaks out into a grin, "It was my present from Liam...." she picks it up and twists the pendant. "I need a boyfriend." Jena admits rolling her eyes, "You did have one that's how you got pregnant...." Leven trails off, Jena rolls her eyes.

"Shut up!" Natalie whisper hisses, "I got a message from Q." she admits pulling out her phone. The girls lean in closer, "What could it possibly be this time! We already found a knife in my fucking closet."Jennifer whisper hisses. 

Natalie shows the message, "This is about that knife." she shows her friends the message on the screen. 

Has anybody seen Margot tonight; neither have I- Q

"I saw Q today" Jennifer remembered. The friends all exchanged a confused look, "How come you haven't said anything yet?!" Jena rolls her eyes. Jennifer shrugs her shoulders, "I thought it was all apart of my imagination, but I swear I saw Q.". 

"Well who is it?" Leven asks annoyed, "That's the thing!" Jennifer begins to freak out with the music of Kanye West droning on behind her, "This Q person wears all black, I remember before I passed out in the sauna I saw the exact same person standing outside the window and then I blacked out, and while I was on stage, I saw the exact same person, it's Q." Jennifer had finally added everything up.

"Let's go." Jennifer looked around and they made their way to the elevator, they all stepped in and pressed Margot's room button. They were lifted in silence to the hallway of Margot's room and they all exited, they stood in the loft and stared at Margot's room door. 

"There's a good chance Q is in there...." Jennifer looks at the door and grabs a pair of scissors from the drawer on the side. She hands the girls each a pair of scissors. They walk towards the door carefully and they approach the door.

The alpha grabs the handle and twist the door open, the girls walk into Margot's master bedroom quietly and look around. "Margot?" Jennifer calls out, the girls run down the small hallway and turn behind a wall and they see her, bloody and helpless. 

The girls let out a deep gasp and scream when their met with the sight of Margot lying on the ground with a knife cut on her back. Jennifer drops her scissors and dives to the floor in tears and hysterics. "Margot!" she cries. 

She shakes her cousin's body and she lays unresponsive, "No!" she shakes her harder tears falling out of her eyes and landing on her unresponsive body. She feels Natalie, Leven and Jena sitting next to her trying to make out what happened. 

Natalie sees a shiny blade under the daybed where Margot's laptop rests, and she picks it up cautiously, "This was the knife!" she cries out and drops it on the ground. Jena checks Margot's body for a pulse, and there's no response. 

"She has no pulse!" Jena cries out panicked. Jennifer shakes her body harder, "Margot! Please wake up!" she cries. "Someone please go get help!" the alpha cries out. Leven pulls out her phone and calls Jennifer's mother, 

"Hello?" Elizabeth answers confused. 

"It's me Leven! Miss.Liz you have to get up here, Margot might be dead!" Leven cries out in panic. 

"WHAT?!" Elizabeth shrieks in confusion, "Where are you girls?!" she asks in panic. 

Leven takes a deep breath, "We're in Margot's room" and with that Leven hung up and threw her phone on the day bed. 

Jennifer was in hysterics while Natalie was holding her and rocking her back and forth while Jena tried her hardest to find a pulse and eventually gave up. The sound of heels ran through the bedroom and came to a stop as they saw Jennifer's parents standing there in shock and panic. 

"What the fuck did you girls do?!".


	9. Is Your Daughter A Murderer?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the shocking death of Margot-Jennifer and her family pack up their Louis Vuitton suitcases and jet to Queensland,Australia to attend the funeral of the fallen family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

The Lawrence Estate; The Garage

Friday, January 3rd 2014

12:00pm

"Nolan, can you please take these suitcases for me while I run to the cabana and pick up something." Jennifer asks rolling her two deluxe cream sized Adieu' Spinner Suitcase by DVF. Nolan gives Jennifer a warm smile, "My pleasure Miss. Lawrence.".

Jennifer walks out of the master garage and makes her way through the hallways of her house, it was the start of the new year and things couldn't have been more somber. On the night of the Christmas Ball after Jennifer and the girls had found Margot dead in her room, the paramedics were called, the estate was evacuated and Margot was pronounced dead hours later. 

Jennifer stepped out the side entrance of the house and made her way down the marble pathway that led to her cabana which used to bring her so much joy. Her heels attack the pathway in clacks as Jennifer rushes to the cabana. 

Her Aunt Sarie, who was Margot's mother, was informed on Margot's death the following day after Christmas. Jennifer heard the heartbreak in her voice as she screamed and cried out from her heart being broken, Elizabeth and Sarie had planned for a funeral in Margot's home town of Gold Coast, Queensland, which would take place on the 5th. 

Jennifer had swung the door open of the cabana and was met with her best friends. She closed the door and walked over to her friends with a hint of a smile on her face, they had all gotten up and met in the middle of the cabana. 

"You guys are about to leave for Australia?" Leven asked tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, Jennifer nods and looks at the ground, "Yeah...we're flying private so we leave at around 1:30 or so...". Natalie rubs Jennifer's shoulder, "Don't worry Jen, we'll be there, we fly out tomorrow and we should get there just in time for the funeral.".

Jennifer smiles at her friends, "Speaking of that..." Jennifer reaches into her bra and pulls out a black key. "This is the key to Margot's room, remember what I said, look for clues." she puts the key in Jena's hand. 

"You need to get in there before the cops return and take everything out." Jennifer orders. "Wait, when's the case going to begin?" Jena asks looking at the key, Jennifer shrugs her shoulders, "They said as soon as we get on this plane to Australia today which means you don't have much long...and remember to wear gloves." Jennifer points out. 

"Why would they wait until your parents left?" Natalie asks raising her eyebrows, "My parents figured Willow and Mia would be scarred for life if they saw dozens of men rushing in the house and poking around, so my parents made the appointment for when we leave." Jennifer plays with her Ombre fur coat. 

A sad moment of silence falls through the room when Jennifer takes a deep breath, "I'll see you guys down there." she gives a small smile. Jennifer and the girls pull each other in for a group hug and she shuts her eyes soaking in the rare moment of vulnerability. 

She pulls away and makes her way back to the door, "Make sure you take care of Pippi." she laughs causing the girls to let out a hearty chuckle. Jennifer twists the door and exits the cabana. She walks back down the marble pathway and back to the side entrance of the house. 

"You know the more you sneak around the more your bound to get caught." a female voice says to Jennifer as she makes her way down the granite stairs en route to the garage. Jennifer turns around with eyebrows raised in confusion, "Shailene?" she asks sneering, "What the hell are you doing in my house.".

Shailene Woodley throws a smirk at Jennifer, "Better question, why are you going around and murdering people?" she crosses her arms. Jennifer rolls her eyes and steps closer to her enemy, "I did not kill Margot." she says fuming. 

"The police doesn't know that.." Shailene smirks causing Jennifer to roll her eyes, "That still doesn't explain what you're doing here!" she whisper hisses. Shailene plays with her dyed blonde hair, "Your father and my father are working closely together to make sure that Gary's precious daughter isn't taken to prison on the murder of his niece." Shailene walks making Jennifer back up in fear. 

Jennifer feels her heart drop, did her dad really think she murdered Margot? Is that what her father though of her as, A murderer? Jennifer controlled her breathing and pushed Shailene away from her, "You're insane." she began to walk away continuing her walk to the garage. 

"Not insane enough to injure and kill others.." Shailene says with a hint of a grin in her voice, Jennifer stops in her tracks and turns around facing her new fear, "You still haven't explained WHY YOU ARE IN MY HOUSE!" the alpha roared and regained confidence she took steps forward and became face to face with the enemy. 

Shailene smiled at the furious alpha and turned her head towards the stairs where Elizabeth came strolling in shielding baby Mia's ears, "Jennifer, calm down." she ordered her eldest daughter. She strutted down the staircase and made her way over to the girls. 

"Mom, why is she here, I thought this was a private lot!" Jennifer gave Shailene a look of disgust. "Look, I have alot to explain in little time, take yourself in that car right now and chill out, I am not in the mood for your attitude or your father's." Elizabeth takes off her glasses and scolds her daughter, Jennifer stares open mouth at her mother. 

"Go!" Elizabeth roars at her daughter, Jennifer looks back and forth between Shailene and Elizabeth and struts off to the garage. She twists the door open and stomps in, she sees her dad talking to Willow and standing outside of the limo. 

She walks over to her father and when he sees her he lightens up, "Hey princess." he greets Jennifer. Jennifer sends a frown at her father, "Do you think I murdered Margot?" Jennifer asks with disbelief in her voice. 

Willow's eyes go big like saucers and her breathing starts to hitch, "You killed Margot?!" she shrieks. Jennifer feels her eyes well up with tears as she watches her father grow silent and look for things to distract himself with, "I didn't, but daddy thinks I did..." Jennifer stares at her father with tears blurring her vision.

The Robbie Estate; The Living Room

Saturday, January 4th 2014

7:30pm

"Well, please do not hesitate to make yourselves at home." Margot's mother, Sarie told Jennifer and her family. Jennifer felt her Gucci strap heels sink into the posh white carpet that adorned every piece of space on the ground. 

"Jennifer, darling." her aunt called for Jennifer's attention, she whipped her head and turned to her aunt, "Yes." she answered making her way back over to her aunt, "I hope it's no issue but I hope you understand that the girls will be staying in Margot's old room". she says fighting to maintain her smile. 

Jennifer gives her a hint of a smile, "It's fine Auntie, we'll manage perfectly fine." Jennifer gives her aunt a hug letting her release a deep breath. Jennifer pulls away and makes her way down the small marble staircase.

She made her way to the grand staircase on the left side of the giant welcome room and clacked her way up the stairs. While walking the stairs she took time to admire the photos of a young Margot with her siblings, photos of her aunt and Elizabeth as children and early teens, and the family portrait when Margot was only one. 

Jennifer stopped in front of the large portrait and her ran fingers down the cool metal frame, Margot was wearing a baby blue dress while Jennifer's aunt held her in her lap and Margot's father had his hand on Sarie's shoulder with a gentle smile. 

Jennifer smiled, although she now understood why people believed they were long lost sisters or whatever, they did have the same of almost everything from eyes to foot size. Jennifer continued her walk down the hall and up another staircase until she had finally arrived to Margot's floor.

Part of her felt a little uneasy due to the fact she would be sleeping in her dead cousins house but the other side felt a little relieved to explore Margot's life and see what made her her. She touches the crystal doorknob and takes a deep breath, she twists it open and is met with a still silence. 

She steps into the quiet master bedroom and inhales the soft scent of ocean breeze. She walks into the bedroom and closes the door behind her. The room was painted a nice mint green color and had white furniture to complement it. 

Jennifer walks down the small staircase and onto the plush carpeting and breathes in the room's atmosphere and takes a walk around the large room. She makes her way to the front of a wall where a glass showcase filled with trophies and photo frames sit still.

Jennifer runs her fingers along the cool feeling of the glass and pulls the lever making the case pop open. Jennifer gazes at the photo frames of a young Margot competing in dance competitions, playing in the ocean, and her eyes stopped at one photo. 

It was a photo of two identical blonde girls wearing crowns and matching princess dresses in different colors, Jennifer remembered the day the photo was taken. It was at their Grandmother's house in Minot, North Dakota.

She smiles at the memories and picks up the silver spoon engraved with a name on it, she picks up the spoon and reads the name spelled in cursive, Margaret. She rolls her eyes and placed the spoon back in it's respectful position next to the photo frame of her dancing. 

She closes the case and takes a deep breath, she makes her way into the master bathroom and flicks on the light. The walls glow a bright purple creating a beautiful glow around the glass room, the stone tile is slicked with shine giving the room a new beauty. 

Jennifer took off her Pink Shawl Fur Coat and hung it on the coat rack that sat on the wall next to another photo frame with a photo of Margot posing, this time in a sailor's outfit, Jennifer figured she was about 4 in the photo. 

She slipped off her Gucci heels and pulled out her phone, she turned it on and was met with 32 missed calls all from Liam, or one of the girls. She smiled to herself at the feeling of knowing she had people who actually cared about her. 

A blocked cell phone number popped on the screen requesting a call from Jennifer and confusion ran through her mind. She pressed the "accept" button on the screen and raise the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked running her hands through her blonde locks. 

"Roses are red violets are blue sugar is sweet and so are you, but the roses are wilting, the violets are dead .the sugar bowls empty and so is your head " the deep voice answered the phone call. Jennifer's heart drops, "Who is this?" she orders in a scared but determined voice. 

"It's me." the voice answers back, Jennifer rolls her eyes, and begins pacing around the cold tiles of the bathroom, "Who is me?!" she orders at the mysterious voice. The voice takes a deep cackle,"Fact: If you ever hurt me...you get it back 10 times worse." the voice said icily, and the line was dead. 

Jennifer looked in the mirror at her scared expression and looked back at her phone, she jumped back at the flashing image her phone displayed, it was a line, and the letter she hated the most. 

Q.


	10. Dykes drink Moët & Chandon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jena relaxes at the most luxurious spa in all of California for the day with her best friend, Jamie Chung-who has the biggest beef with Jennifer since Madonna and Janet, and Jamie finally explains why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.

Eden Spa Luksuza; The Steam Pool

Saturday, January 4th 2014

2:00pm

Jena Malone stepped into the steamy hot master pool letting the hot water welcome her skin with a slight burn sensation, causing her to take a deep breath. She walks into the pool calmly and takes a seat on one of the seats that is glued to the wall. 

"Are you okay?" her friend Jamie Chung asks her as she sinks deeper into the steam pool, Jamie gives her a faint smile with her lipstick red lips and twirls her brown hair with dyed blonde tips. "If you're still upset about Sam, I swear......" she rolls her eyes when Jena cuts her off. 

"I'm not stressing about him anymore!" Jena waves her off with her hand, Jamie gives her a smirk and takes a sip from her champagne flute, somehow Jamie convinced the bartenders that they were of age everytime they came and that led to bottles after bottle of expensive drinks. 

Jamie picked up the gold Moet bottle and leaned it towards Jena, "Drink?" she offered. Jena shook her head, causing Jamie to be taken back, "Jena Malone, not having a drink?" she chuckled, "What's the occasion?". 

Jena grabbed her fiji water, "No occasion, I'm just not drinking." Jena stated flatly and looked around at the sight. There was an arch for a doorway that had glowing stars all around it, a stone floor that lit up every once in a while, and candles everywhere, even though they were outside the atmosphere smelled like warm cookies. 

"Okay, today we have to hit up Rodeo drive, Bentley told me that the new purses arrive today in Chanel!" Jamie announced happily. Jena rolls her eyes, "We literally just came from The Grove where you practically maxed out your dad's Am-Ex!" Jena laughed. 

Jamie rolls her eyes, "Hello! That's why I have my mom's Visa, plus you barely got anything!" Jamie fake whines with a sip of Champagne. Jena laughs, "Are you kidding, I literally got everything in Betsey.". 

Jamie rolls her eyes, "Whatever." she shares with a chuckle. The atmosphere falls silent giving the two girls a chance to relax until she hears Jamie speak up again this time silently. 

"Are you going?" Jamie asks a relaxed Jena, she looks over at Jamie who raises an eyebrow at her. "Going to what?" Jena asks fluttering her eyes open. Jamie raises her eyebrows and runs her hand over the surface of the water, "Margot's funeral, I'm kinda shocked to see that Jennifer hasn't shipped you and the others out there with her."she says in a sharp tone. 

Jena feels her heart racing, she had totally forget to tell Jamie about her flying out to Queensland later today for the funeral, damn pregnancy brain! Jena felt herself stumbling on her words, "I....mean...I was gonna tell you." she said quietly, Jamie rolls her eyes. 

"I told you Jena, that bitch is a dictator!" Jamie drops her flute on the ground next to the edge of the pool, Jena feels herself sinking in her body, "All she does is insult you and insult you until you get pushed over the edge." she spits at Jena, and tears begin to fall out of her eyes. 

Jena is taken a back by Jamie's tears, she rubs her friend's arms, "I don't get it, you've always hated Jennifer, but why now are you acting like this?" Jena asks confused, Jamie looks at Jena and shakes her head, "Because I see the things she's making you do, I know how it feels." she wipes away her tears. 

Jena's head knots in confusion, "I'm lost, why are you acting like this?", Jamie looks around and back at Jena, "It would be better if I just told you already." Jamie says nodding her head and standing up. Jena's eyes follow Jamie as she steps out of the steam pool and grabs her purple towel and slides on her cover up over her black bikini that Jena is also wearing. 

"Wait where are we going?" Jena asks stepping out of the pool and sliding on her cover up and slipping into her flip flops just like Jamie. "Somewhere private." Jamie tells Jena. The two friends gather their items, march to the front and pay for their spa treatments with their parent's credit cards and sign their names on the bill. 

They wait for valet to drive their car to the front of the glass spa building sipping on the strawberry lemonades that Helga made for them one with Vodka for Jamie and one alcoholic free for Jena. Jamie's silver Jeep was pulled up to the front and the girls got in and Jamie began driving to her house, in complete and utter silence. 

The Chung Estate; Jamie's Bedroom

Saturday, January 4th 2014 

3:25pm

"After I tell you this, you have to promise me you won't tell anybody, ever." Jamie says shutting her door as Jena sinks into her master bed. Jena grabs her crown pillow that lights up and plays with the loose strands that poke out from the sides, "Of course, your secret is safe with me.". 

Jamie plays with the ends of her hair as she walks over to the front of the bed and she sits on the white bench that sits in front of the bed, "I knew Jennifer when we were younger." she says looking down. 

Jena looks at Jamie awkwardly, "Seriously, that's all you brought me here to tell me." Jena crosses her arms, Jamie shakes her head, "In 6th grade, she was one of my best friends. Our dad's worked together on the same film when she lived in New York for a few months over the summer." Jena's mind goes back to the summer before the sixth grade, she remembers that for 2 months that Jen was gone and the rest of the girls hung out together.

"Okay, what about it?" Jena asks searching in Jamie's eyes. Jamie cleared her throat and her voice began getting strained, "Well during that time, I was going through some personal issues." Jamie looks away from her friend and at her mint green walls. 

"I started liking girls.." Jamie revealed quietly, Jena's eyes widen at the stunning revelation of her friend, "Well, what happened then?" Jena asked. Jamie looked at Jena with a faint smile, "I started falling for my best friend!" she cried out, "And she played me like a toy!" she clutches her chest. 

Jena hearts break at the sight of Jamie crying, she didn't realize how badly she was impacted by the situation, Jena rubs her friends shoulder as her cries grow more and more. "I really liked her, I really did." she wipes her tears on her arm. 

Jena shakes her head, "I still don't understand what happened between you two, you have to tell me." Jena pleads looking into Jamie's eyes, Jamie's eyes sting with tears, "It happened one night when we were sitting on her balcony at night..." Jamie begins looking at the ground. 

-

"One day you HAVE to come and visit me in LA." Jennifer gushed to Jamie, Jamie smiles at her friend and takes a sip of the lemonade her nanny had made for the girls. Jamie played with the end of her hair and twirled it as she watched Jennifer flip through her album book that her friends back home had given her. 

"My dad says one day we'll move out there." Jamie smiles at Jennifer, Jennifer looks up for the album book and smiles at Jamie, "That would be sooo cool! You could meet all of my friends there, I think Jena would like you the most, you remind me a lot of Jena." she gushed to Jamie. 

Jamie felt her heart flutter and she bit her lip, her lip tasted like the strawberry lip gloss she and Jennifer had just bought from Claire's. "What is Jena like?" she asked looking at the album along with Jennifer. 

She had looked up and gave Jamie one of her dazzling smiles, she flipped backwards in the album and stopped on a picture of Jennifer in a dress posing next to a red head with straight hair who was wearing a black dress. 

"That's Jena" she pointed out with a smile to Jamie. Jamie took in the photo with a smile and ran her fingers along the picture, "What makes you think were alike?" Jamie asked quietly. Jennifer tapped her chin, "You're nice, caring, you have this unique style about yourself, and you're really pretty." Jennifer smiled. 

Jamie's heart fluttered, it had been about 25 days since Jennifer's family had relocated to New York for the summer so her father could work with Jamie's dad on a movie they were doing together. From the moment Jamie met Jennifer, her heart began fluttering and it hadn't stopped since. 

Jamie felt herself blushing around Jennifer over the simplest things, sometimes during their sleepovers Jamie would wake up in the middle of the night and watch Jennifer for a couple of minutes as she slept to admire her beauty. 

She admired the way her blonde hair cascaded down her back and resembled a jar of fresh honey, and the way her eyes sparkled whenever they had a slice of pizza at Coney Island, or the simple way she loved all of her friends. 

It was in that simple moment that Jamie had realized why all of these things were happening to her, she was developing feelings, for her best friend. It was something she could never tell anybody, her parents would frown upon it and possibly hate her for it. 

"Jamie?" Jennifer waved her hand in front of Jamie's eyes, "Jammmmiieeeee." she snapped Jamie out of her thoughts. Jamie snapped back into reality, "It's like you went somewhere else." Jennifer chuckled. 

Jamie's heart was racing faster than ever and her palms were sweatier than ever until her mind stopped controlling her actions and her instincts kicked in taking over her actions, she grabbed Jennifer's chin and tilted it up and placed her lips upon hers. 

She felt Jennifer's tense state ease up and eventually she felt her lips stand still. Jamie pulled away and looked into Jennifer's eyes with a hint of a smile, and Jennifer just simply gave her a chuckle, causing Jamie to feel stupid. 

"Oh Jamie, you're so cute." Jennifer gave her a laughing smile, "But you don't wanna be a dyke do you?" Jennifer's smile faded and turned into a serious stare, causing Jamie to shrink, she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, "Uh.....no.". 

Jennifer gave her a smile, "Good, cause dykes are losers." Jennifer told Jamie with a smile, she returned her attention back to her album leaving Jamie with an uninvited pout on her face, she wanted to cry and try to understand why Jennifer felt that but she left the issue alone. 

-

Jena stared at a stoic Jamie with her eyes widen in disbelief, "That happened?" . Jamie nods her head, "It did, and i'll never forget it, it was a moment that changed my life." Jamie admits looking around her room. 

Jena shakes her head, "But how could she have been so mean about it!" Jena throws her hands up in exasperation, "Jamie, I'm so sorry." Jena rubs her friends hand, "But what about you now, I mean I'm okay with your sexuality no matter what it is." Jena assures her friend. 

Jamie looks at Jena with anger filling in her face, "Your joking right?" she asks with anger tracing in her voice, Jena looks at her friend in confusion, "Jamie, you can finally get this off of your chest and be the real you if that were the case." Jena tells her friend. 

Jamie gets up from the bench, "You don't understand!" she paces around her room, "This isn't like I'm announcing that I'm in a new relationship with a guy, I'm admitting something that is very controversial , I could ruin everything!" Jamie whisper yells at Jena. 

Jena shakes her head, "It's better than being something that your not though!" she stands up and walks over to Jamie, "It's time that you open up about the real you." Jena tells her friend who paces around the room in anger. 

"You don't understand!" Jamie turns to face Jena, "That was the old me, that phase I went through was wrong!" she takes a step towards Jena, "Dykes are losers." Jamie says icily with tears in her eyes and a strain in her voice. 

Jena feels herself shrink in her shoes and she stares a her friend, not knowing what to do next. Jamie turns away from Jena and walks over to her daybed, "You can see yourself out." she says looking out the window, she turns to Jena, "You know the way." she says stone cold and returns her sight back to out the window.

Jena picks up her purse and tightens the strap on her jacket, she begins to make her way out of the bedroom and opens the door and gives a final look at a stoic Jamie and calls her attention, "You know what Jamie, you're right, I know nothing about the hell you went through, but I'm here if you need me." she tells her best friend quietly, she gives a final look and exits the bedroom with a slam of

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: I do NOT own any of the people, places, things, or songs referenced in this piece of writing. This series of work of mine is originally posted on Wattpad.


End file.
